The Demon's Disciple
by KiwiS92
Summary: 7 Years after Cell, Gohan is entering High School! Will he be able to make some friends, or is it a recipe for disaster sending him to Satan City? Everything up to Goku's decision to stay death happened, after that things will deviate. Gohan has stepped up as Protector, with some help from characters who were underdeveloped in the original series. Enjoy! Romance later in the story.
1. Starting a new adventure

**Disclaimer** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z or any of it's characters. I might if I ever become rich enough but I'll let you know when I do.

Chapter 1:

_"__Bye boys, I'm leaving now. See you soon!"_

Sixteen year old Gohan woke up to the sound of a smashing door. "What's going on? Oh, right I have to cook for us now. Goten must be starving already. Where is the little guy? GOTEN!"

While Gohan exited their shared room, an orange blur shot back inside and latched onto his legs. "Big Brotheeeeer! You're finally awake! I've been waiting for HOURS now and I saw this really big butterfly and then I went and.. "Goten began telling, but Gohan interrupted him by ruffling his hair, effectively making Goten stop talking and laughing instead.

"I'll start on breakfast, I don't think Mum had the time to do so this morning." Gohan started walking to the kitchen but got a nice surprise as the entire table was stacked with all his favorite food. On his plate however, he found a note.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Normally when I leave you take care of breakfast, but today's special since you're going to start High School. I hope you didn't forget that! School starts at 9 and it's a 30 minute travel on Nimbus. Don't be late, you need to make a good impression on your first day! _

_Love, Chi Chi_

_Ps: You are __**NOT **__allowed to wear your gi to school. Wear normal clothes! _

'I'm starting today? How could I forget that!' Gohan thought and quickly acted by inhaling the food, no need for etiquette when Mum's away anyway. "Gwhothewn kcahn wyhu tvjchehck whnamt timh id iszh?" (Goten, can you check what time it is?)

Goten, being fluent in Chownese, understood the question immediately and answered " There's one stick pointing at the 8 and the other to the 3, I'm not sure what that means but I do know it's early. Oh, Mum also told me to tell you that you shouldn't forget your lunch."

Gohan was done eating by the time Goten finished his sentence, effectively clearing 3/4th of the table of its content, even some bowls were missing but accidents like that were to be expected in the Son household. "Thanks for the reminder Goten, I don't think I could forget something as important as that but still. I left you some food, did Mum cook you something to eat for the day or are you going to hunt yourself?"

"Thank you Big Brother! I think Mum left me some, but I'll hunt if it's not enough. Mr. T-Rex' tail is starting to grow back again so I might take a slice of that. Mmmmmh T-Rex tail." Goten was off dreaming.

Meanwhile Gohan was getting ready, he knew there was a school uniform. While it was a good way to hide his body, it wasn't very good looking. Even he saw that, who designed that thing! "I'll just go with some dark blue jeans and a black sweater. For gym I'll take that white long sleeved shirt and some baggy pants. Then I'm done I guess. Oh wait the star! Where did I put that thing?"

8:28

"Alright Goten, I'm leaving. Will you be okay all by yourself?" Gohan asked. If he was honest to himself he was a bit concerned. Goten always had people around him. Luckily, his mother had planned for that.

"Yeah, Mum asked Grampa to come over! We can play and I can show him this new trick and" Goten started but was again interrupted by Gohan.

"Good, tell Gramps I said hi! See ya and behave! NIMBUUUS!" Gohan shouted the last part and jumped in the air. A yellow cloud came racing to him and caught him in mid-air. "Nimbus, I need you to bring me to Orange Star High. Please hurry, I don't want to be late." Gohan asked the cloud. Nimbus responded by speeding up a bit.

20 minutes later, Satan City came in view.

"Aaah, nice and peaceful. Just the way I like my cities. Too bad they named it after that fraud, otherwise I might consider moving here during the academic year." Gohan mumbled to himself while enjoying the view down below. "Wait is that a-a-a-A BEN&JERRY's store! O wow they have everything here! Awesome, and only a couple of minutes from my school!"

8:58

Gohan landed on the roof, thanked Nimbus and descended down to the principal's office. He was greeted by a blond receptionist, who wasn't really that enthusiastic to see him. "Hi what can I do for you and make it quick."

Gohan was a bit taken aback by this, most people he interacted with were nice and open, not counting Vegeta, but this woman was just rude. Not one to be impolite he answered "Good morning Miss. I'm here to retrieve my schedule, it's my first day here. My name is Son Gohan. I hope it's not too much a hassle."

The receptionist was looking at him wide-eyed. This was the first time she was spoken to politely, which was saying much since she's been working here for over 15 years! "Wow, I didn't expect someone so polite entering OSH. I think I saw your schedule somewhere here. Aah yes, there it is. Here you go, enjoy your stay! Your first class is on the second floor, Mathematics. Just tell the teacher you're new and he'll introduce you. Do you have any more questions?"

Gohan was shocked how much her attitude had changed, but he figured it was a thing woman just did. After all, his mother did it all the time and don't even start about Bulma. O well, time to get going.

Room 217 – Mathematics

Gohan knocked on the door and entered the classroom when he heard someone call him from the inside. 'Wow, this room is larger than my house. And it's filled with people my age!' Gohan started to think happily, but soon had another, bit more shocking thought for the shy demi-saiyan 'And they're all staring at me! What should I do now?'

Thank Kami for the teacher, asking him "What can I do for you young man?" Otherwise he'd still be frozen in place in front of the entire class.

"I'm a new student here, Son Gohan sir." Gohan answered with a bow. "I'm sorry I'm late I had to pick up my schedule at the principal's office.

"Yes, I've heard about you. Nice to meet you I'm Mr. Pi" The teacher answered and turned to the class. "Class, this young man is going to join us in the wonderful world of Academics and will be your classmate for the upcoming year. I hope you'll welcome him warmly. His name is Son Gohan and he scored perfectly on every class that we give at this school. Class, do you have any questions for him?"

Some girl in the back immediately called out "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Gohan sweatdropped after this question and thought 'What's up with all these woman? Is that the only thing they're interested in?' "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm from the 439 Mountain Area so I don't know that many people my age."

Most of the class was baffled by his answer, the 439 Area is 500 kilometers away! It effectively ended Gohans' interrogation, more so because the girls in the class got an answer to the most important question anyway. 'Now if only he could find a spot to sit..'

"Hey cutie! Over here! Come sit next to me." A blond girl called out. She was wearing a green tank top, which looked way too cold for comfort.

'Pfew, at least someone in this city is nice to strangers. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to make friends. But if she's this accepting with just seeing me I'll have some in no time!' Were Gohan's thoughts, as he walked up the stairs to his new seat. "Uhm, this chair is broken and the table of the other one is broken off." Gohan started but the girl pointed to the table on her other side.

"You can sit between me and Sharpener, normally our friend Videl sits there but she's currently away to a tournament and won't be coming back for a whole month! Oh my name's Erasabell, but everyone calls me Erasa." The girl, apparently called Erasa, told him.

"Thank you Erasa and I'm assuming you're Sharpener?" Gohan asked the blond boy next to him, extending his hand to him. "I hope I'm not stealing your friends' seat, I don't want to impose."

"The other chairs will be fixed somewhere next week so you should be fine." Sharpener stated as he took Gohan's hand and tried to squish it a bit. Gohan hardly felt it, which shocked Sharpener a bit. 'I must be still waking up, my muscles probably need some time to get ready to squish some ass later.' Sharpener thought to himself.

"Pleasantries can wait till after class, I would like to start teaching if you don't mind!" An irritated Mr. Pi called out to them, effectively shushing them. "Alright, last time we talked about Pythagoras. Who can give me…"

'Man, his first class was boring! I already learned this stuff before Piccolo started to train me! O well, at least the classes won't be hard for me. Maybe I can doodle a bit and after that make a schedule to keep up with my training and still meeting regularly with the others.' Gohan's thoughts were however interrupted when Mr. Pi asked him a question.

"Gohan, since you're new here let's see if you can keep up with this class. I know you had an entrance exam but let's see how well you perform on the spot." Said Mr. Pi, while writing "Difficult" equations on the chalkboard.

" The first unknown is 5.43, the second 7.12, the third is 146.87 and the final one is 1107.03, but if you want it to be relevant to the material you are teaching you should change the last + into a -, then the answer is 706.76." Gohan answered, making some of the jocks laugh since it looked like he was spitting out random numbers.

Mr. Pi was shocked however, not only because everything he said was correct, but also because HE had been corrected! "In all my years' son, I never had a student this advanced. All answers are correct." Mr. Pi told Gohan, all laughing stopped as everybody could see the admiration in Mr. Pi's eyes for the new guy.

Then, before more questions or comments were being made, the bell rang. All students got up and went to their next class.

"So, Gohan" Erasa started while they were walking to their next class. "What are your hobbies? Is this your first time in the city? Do you have electricity where you live? Any pets, or do you just eat every animal that comes near you? Have you ever been on a date? And what about"

That's when Sharpener cut her off. "Rase, I know you're interested in the new guy but at least give him some time to answer if you're questioning him." Making Gohan laugh awkwardly.

"Well to answer your questions, I love outdoor activities. I live near a lake, some mountains with deep caverns and a vast forest. We also have some family sport I practice. I go to West City almost every weekend and I have a part time job there so I have been to a city before but it's the first time I'm in Satan City. Yes we do have electricity, we have our own generator. As well as running water if you're wondering" Gohan added the last part with a blush. 'It's not like we're savages, although we could survive without.'

"Oh and no, I've never been on a date before but I've been told it's a lot of fun!"

Sharpener snickered at this, Erasa was trying to get Gohan into their little group and would then try to date him. 'Poor guy, he didn't seem too bad. Just a bit scrawny and naïve but nobody's perfect I guess. I wonder what Videl will think of him and how he'll react to her.'

The sound of Erasa's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. "So Gohan, which school did you transfer from? Mr. Pi never told us and it must be a really good one since you're so smart!"

"Well actually, I was homeschooled by my mum my entire life. That was my first class ever and to be honest it wasn't quite as challenging as I was expecting." Gohan mussed. "But the social part of going to school really makes up for it." He added with a goofy smile and a hand behind his head.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'm planning to make this a long story. This is my first attempt to write a story, so I hope it's interesting enough to catch your attention. If not, well I'll still have some fun writing it.**

**Reviews are appreciated, requests involved with stuff you want in the story not so much. **

**Until next time,**

**Kiwi**


	2. Gym class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

'Dear Dende, did I do something wrong? Why are all these teachers questioning me every class? I know they should test if students know the material but this is getting ridiculous! Every. Single. Class. Why? And what's up with all these people staring? I know I ate a lot but I haven't forgotten my manners and even slowed down not to disgust them! Some of these girls are looking at me oddly, I wonder what's up with that.' Were some of the confused demi-Saiyan's thoughts while walking to his last class of the day: Gym.

Erasa and Sharpener turned out to be rather pleasant company. Sharpener was a jock but didn't lack in the brain compartment, he just didn't like to show that to keep appearance apparently. Some kind of weird untold High School rule seemed to be that muscles were more important than a brain.

Erasa on the other hand seemed to be a little less gifted when it came to most academic disciplines, but when it came to gossip, celebrity knowledge and surprisingly languages and arts, she was ranked among the best.

Now however, was a class Gohan dreaded. 'What if people see my tail and try to pull it? I know it's not as sensitive as it used to be, but it might lash out to them out of reflex. Oh well, no sense in mulling it over. Here we go.'

As Gohan entered the boys' locker room he notices that the last people were just leaving. 'Dende must be looking out for me after all, I guess it helps sometimes to be best friends with Kami. I better hurry up.'

"Alright class, listen up! Videl isn't here to be team captain so we're starting off the first hour with some individual sports, since I don't want to search for a new captain. You can choose between spear throwing, hurdle run, almost everything is fine as long as you won't be standing around doing nothing. Finally, I heard we have a new student. Can Son Gohan come to me before starting? I'll call out when the first part is up and we'll start our second part of class." The PE teacher called out to the class when Gohan left the locker room, so instead of walking to his peers, Gohan walked to the teacher.

"Hello sir, I am Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Gohan as he extended his hand to his teacher, who took it and flinched a bit because he hadn't expected such a strong handshake from the young man.

"That's some mighty handshake you have there boy, I assume you've been playing some sort of sport for a while? You can call me Mr. Ruth." Mr. Ruth told him.

"Yes Mr. Ruth, I have a family tradition to uphold regarding sports and I live on the countryside so I get plenty of exercise. Is there something extra I need to know? I already found my own locker and I know some of the people." Gohan asked him, a bit anxious to begin.

"No that's all son, just don't feel bad if some of the jocks outperform you. We have some of the top students of Mr. Satan here and I won't hold it against you or decrease your grade because of it. "Mr. Ruth told him, thinking he was reassuring Gohan.

With that comment, all Gohan could do was grin and walk away. 'So they think Satan's students are the best? I'll show them what a student of a real demon can do, within reason.' Gohan thought while considering his plan to show off a bit without getting punished by his mother and her frying utensil that no matter how many times he hid, always showed up on the most unfortunate times.

"Gohan, get over here! Let's see how good you are with a spear!" Sharpener called out to him from the other side of the field, giving Gohan a means to execute his plan.

"Alright, so how does this sport work, I've never done this before." Gohan asked Sharpener and his group who were all standing there, patiently waiting for Sharpener to show perfect test-boy that he was nothing in comparison.

Sharpener calmly showed him the passes and which angle his arm should have. "Don't worry about the distance you throw, it's more about the technique and having some fun." Not wanting to embarrass his new friend. 'If the others try to bully him I'll just remind them who top dog is here.'

Gohan was watching Sharpener closely and calculated the distance he threw and how much he could deviate without embarrassing him, since he _was_ trying the help him out anyway, but with showing the others that he was better than the others. Then an idea popped into his head. 'That might work. Let's see how my aim is with such a light object.'

"So, I just throw it and then hope for the best? Okay, here goes!" With that Gohan throws the spear, and his spear approach Sharpeners', only at a much higher speed. Gohans' spear lands on Sharpeners' spear and shatters it. Suppressing a cocky grin, Gohan innocently asks "So, how did I do?"

The group just stared at him in stunned silence. What the hell just happened? Suddenly, one jock named Mark as Gohan recalled started "That was awesome Gohan! How did you do that!" With that the rest of the group started complimenting him as well. Gohan figured he didn't overdo it and was happy with his decision.

"Aww, it was nothing. I got lucky I guess. So, what do we do now?" Gohan asked with his hand behind his head laughing. By that time the whole class saw what happened and stopped what they were doing. Mr. Ruth decided now was a good time to start the second part.

"Class, gather up!" As the student approached him, he continued "Now that everyone warmed up a bit, I wanted to try some team sports. Baseball, Basketball, Football, hell for all I care you're going to build a human pyramid as long as you're doing it together and don't break someone's neck."

Gohan wanted to go to the human pyramid group, but saw a girl eyeing him suspiciously so he figured he'd better stay moving and away from her. 'Let's try basketball then, that's less contact than Football and there's no chance I break a club or something.'

"Gohan, be on my team!" Mark called out to him. Mark hasn't forgotten his previous performance and he figured he would good at this as well.

The game progressed with nothing much happening till the end, Gohan tried not to stand out too much, but failed miserably by scoring 40 points of the 56 his team scored so far. Sharpener, who played on the other team, didn't want to be overshadowed by Gohan, tried a slam-dunk over Eric, a boy on Gohans' team but wasn't really good in sports so failed in blocking him. Fortunately for him, Sharpener still missed and slammed hard against the board behind the basket. Unfortunately for both of them the board came down with a loud crack on the both of them.

The sound made everybody stop in their tracks and as the dust settled, they saw the board shattered on the ground with the basket, but neither boys were anywhere in sight. Then they saw Gohan stand on the sidelines with two bodies on his shoulders.

"Sharpie!" Erasa called out as she came rushing to him. "Are you okay?"

Sharpener was too shocked to respond. "What happened?" Eric asked, not expecting to not feel any pain.

"Well, I saw what happened and pulled you to safety." Gohan responded. "Do you feel pain somewhere, I think we dodged the board but I want to be certain."

Both guys were dropped gently to the ground Mr. Ruth came running to them. "Gohan! You just saved them from a trip to the hospital and my job with it! How did you do that?" Gohan thought about the question, how do you react to something like that? "Well sir, I just moved. And I don't think it's fair to fire someone because of broken equipment."

Sharpener quietly stood up and, surprising everyone, hugged Gohan. "I think Erasa made a good decision befriending you. Thank you! You have no idea what you did. If I get injured now I'll never get a scholarship!" As he released Gohan he added with a blush "No homo by the way haha, spur of the moment."

"No problem, you would've done the same for me I guess. Eric, are you okay?" Gohan asked Eric, who hadn't said anything after he asked what happened.

Eric however, didn't respond and just walked away. Gohan scanned his ki and noticed that he wasn't injured, but didn't really get why he was ignored. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked to no one in particular, but Erasa responded anyway.

"No, Eric isn't that social. He was proud to be the smartest guy in school and when you got here suddenly was #2 and therefore wasn't too happy with you. He was probably hoping you'd be an asshole so he could hate you without feeling bad. I think he just needs some time."

Mr. Ruth wanted to put this incident behind everyone so he addressed the entire class. "Okay, since basketball isn't an option anymore and there are too many people to play baseball actively or build a pyramid without endangering anyone, we're going inside. You can do some **FRIENDLY** martial arts matches or practice a kata or two there or some board games in the corner."

When everyone was inside Sharpener started. "Look Gohan, there's a ring so maybe I can show you some..." But he never got to finish that sentence as Gohan was enthralled by something else. "Is that a Pai Sho board!? Oh wow I haven't played that game since my 6th! Can I play please?" Gohan asked the group that was heading to the board games. Most of them weren't in the highest social circles and since Gohan was making himself popular quick, hanging out with Sharpener and Erasa certainly helped, they didn't think he was willing to chance his popularity by hanging out with them.

"Eeehm, sure you can play against me. But are you sure you want to play with us instead of hanging out with them?" A small girl with glasses asked him, gesturing to the more popular groups.

"Yeah I'm sure, this game is awesome! Do you want to start? What's your name?" Gohan reassured her.

"I'm Nicole and yeah I'll start. But I'll have you know I'm one of the best Pai Sho players of the nation." Nicole responded. "And I'll start if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, ladies first right? And I like a challenge!" Gohan responded.

After 15 minutes, it became clear Nicole wasn't that much of a challenge and Nicole knew it. "How do you do that? You're using the white lotus tactic, which is highly unusual since it's really difficult, but without the flaw in the defense! It's not possible! I never lost this easily!"

"Well," Gohan started. "Do you want me to explain what you did wrong or just try again in a rematch?" Gohan hesitantly asked her, not wanting to insult her skills or looked full of himself. He just hoped she wanted to play again.

"Next gym class, you'd better come straight here. I want my rematch but now's not the time. I enjoyed it, but I'm not used to losing like this. Sorry for acting a bit childish, good game." Nicole added with a small smile. With that the bell rang and Gohan's first day ended.

"Well guys, I had fun. Thanks for being so nice to me. I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said to Sharpener and Erasa as he left the building.

"Is it just me, or did this year suddenly got a lot more interesting?" Erasa asked Sharpener, who nodded in response.

"I agree, there's something about him that's different. But hey, he saved my ass today, who am I to complain. Anyway, want a ride?" Sharpener asked, ringing his keys for emphasis.

While they were getting in Sharpeners' car, a yellow cloud passed them, carrying a happy teenager. 'Man, I can't believe things went that well today! They actually seemed to like me. I wonder if tomorrow will be just as much fun.'

"What's all that commotion down there?" Gohan asked. When he realized he was talking to a cloud with no means of responding, he just leaned over the edge and checked it himself. "Hmmm it seems to be a robbery. Whoah they're carrying heavy artillery, a bit overkill for a small store. A bank would've been a better option."

Gohan jumped off the cloud, transformed into a super Saiyan and pressed a concealed button on his bracelet, changing his outfit. He landed with a soft thud.

"Surrender now or you'll have to deal with me."

**That's the end of chapter 2. I'm a bit overwhelmed by the number of views. 333! I have no idea if that's a lot or not but it sounds a lot! I also want to thank the 4 people taking their time reviewing, really appreciate it. I couldn't wait to post another chapter so here it is. I hope this chapter and the story in general can live up to all your expectations.  
>I think I answered Dytons' question by the ending of this chapter (if you haven't started reading his story, <strong>_"__A Daughters' Difference" _**I suggest you do).  
>Since I'll be a bit busy the next couple of weeks, I think it'll take me at least 2 weeks until I can post another chapter, really sorry for that but life's life.<strong>


	3. A flashback, a beating and dinner!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

"So, you're entering High School, in the city of that fraud nonetheless?" Piccolo asked his pupil. Bulma made it quite clear only Dende, Chiaotzu and Tien were allowed to miss the social gathering she planned at Capsule Corp, so Piccolo reluctantly attended this one in the shadow of a tree. He had relaxed a while before his first student had approached him.

"I can't really give you any advice on that topic. Is that the reason you have a movie marathon with Dende every 2 weeks? To prepare yourself for social interaction with your peers?"

"Nah, I think I'm quite a pleasant person in general haha. So with some tips from Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma I should be fine. The movie marathons with Dende are our way to have fun despite the busy schedule we both have. You know how busy we are, considering you _are_ our sensei." Gohan responded, with a smug smile.

"Yeah yeah I remember kid, but since both of your growths' of the charts I don't think it's a bad thing." Piccolo stated with a softness in his voice he only has when speaking to Gohan. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I was thinking about playing a superhero in my free time. If I run into crimes while flying to school, I can't help but stop people from getting hurt. You are the best seamstress I know of, not to mention the quickest, so will you help me?" Gohan asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hmph, idiot." Was all Piccolo said and wanted to walk away. Not even Gohan got away calling him a seamstress.

"Whoah, wait up big guy! I didn't mean it as an insult, but since you're my to-go-to guy for everything concerning the planet's protecting you were the best one to talk to first! Also, you have that clothes beam thingy! If you can point to someone who is even half as good as you are, I'll go to him." Gohan said, trying to placate his mentor, while holding onto his cape to prevent his escape.

Piccolo stopped trying to escape, not wanting to tear his favorite cape. "Alright, I'll materialize whatever you want. But I'm not one for originality. Your previous gi's weren't designed by me, so you should come up with the design for your superhero act."

"You're gonna be a superhero Big Brother?" Trunks piped up from his hideout in the bushes, Goten following suit and after a short rustle Marron came out as well.

"What were you doing there?" Gohan asked.

"We followed you Uncle Goh!" Marron said. She figured this was enough explanation because she ran off without another word. Gohan was curious why she ran off but got his answer soon enough, as she came back holding crayons and white papers.

"I draw, Trunks design and Goten names costume!" Marron said, looking at Trunks expectantly.

"Well, why not just use your gi you used during the Cell Games? No cape! You saw how easily you stopped Piccolo. Maybe wear a spandex like Dad underneath so they can't identify you by your scars. I'd take a red one to match your wristbands and belt." Trunks said pensively. "You can turn Super to conceal your identity. With your tail back, your transformation got a bit more primal, so with the golden hair, teal eyes and oversized canines no one will know it's you."

"Oh oh! We can call you the Great Saiyaman! You're great, half saiyan, half man and you're THE!" Goten reasoned proudly. Everyone sweatdropped after hearing his _logic_.

"We'll keep that one as a back-up, Goten. I don't want to advocate to the world anything about the Saiyans. Trunks, do you have a name for me as well?" Trunks was about to shout something, but Gohan interfered. "If you dare saying something along the lines of _Delivery Boy_, you will not be walking for a week, so help me Kami.

Trunks paled a little after that, glad he didn't say it yet. But he was a prince after all, so he had to keep up appearance. "I wasn't going to suggest _that_. Thanks for the vote of confidence Big Brother..."

Don't try to guilt trip me here, Trunks. I'm just making sure you aren't trying to make me look like a fool while I'm fighting crime. I want to strike fear into the hearts of evildoers when they hear my name."

"Oh oh oh, pick me! I have the perfect name." Goten interfered. Trunks however, was having none of it. "Well, why not go with Gold Fighter? I mean your hair is gold, you are a fighter and the name is simple enough.

"Gold Fighter? I don't know… It does have a catchy sound to it. But it's to general. It doesn't really say anything about _me_." Gohan said. "Well Goten, do you want to say what you came up with?"

"Yeah! You're Piccolo's student right? Why not name yourself after that? And have his insignia on your back and front. Then you're "_The Demon". _Goten said.

"Wow Goten, that sounds a lot better! It's not perfect but a step in the right direction. Marron did you draw the design?" Gohan asked Marron and got a thumps up in response. "Piccolo are you okay with me wearing your insignia? Last time I wore it I didn't exactly make you proud." Gohan said with a sigh, referring to their fight with Nappa.

"Kid, don't start that again. I don't regret saving you that day and you were 5. You did the best you could and in the end _you_ squashed Vegeta. There's not a thing in the world that would've made me more proud than you wearing my insignia.

"Great! Marron, hand the drawings to Piccolo please and I'll go talk to Bulma to discuss a way to change into it fast."

"Does he really think I need a drawing to make the outfit I gave him 7 years ago with a spandex and my insignia on it? The kid really lost it this time." Piccolo scoffed but took the drawings anyway. 'That girl does draw well for a six year old. Dammit, I am not getting that soft! Focus Piccolo!'

"Bulma! Bulmaaa!" Gohan yelled across the room to get the bluenettes' attention.

"What's up kid? You seem to be in a hurry." Bulma responded and met him halfway the garden, abandoning her conversation with 18, Chi Chi and Yamcha. Not that she was glad to ditch their company, but when 18 started talking about having another child and Yamcha asked her if it was going to be named after one of her exes since Marron was one of Krillins' you could almost cut the tension in the air.

"I'm going to High School in _Satan_ City." Gohan responded, grimacing as he said the name. "Mom probably told you, but I did some research and it has one of the worst crime rates in the world. I'm bound to run into some criminals and I won't let them get away with it. The kids have designed a costume, Piccolo is materializing it as we speak but I need a way to change into it quickly. Any ideas?"

"You remember that bracelet Vegeta gave you on your 16th birthday? Of course you do, you've been wearing that since the day you got it." Bulma added with a smirk.

The bracelet was a Saiyan heirloom, stating he was an elite warrior acknowledged by the royal family. It meant a lot to Gohan, not the upgrade from 3th class to elite since his dad was a 3th class and proud. No, the fact that _Vegeta_, his father's longtime rival and only full blooded Saiyan left as far as they knew, respected him and even gave away one of his few prized possessions from planet Vegeta meant the world to him.

While Gohan reminisced to that day and clutched the bracelet, Bulma continued. "Yes, that pretty golden bracelet with those three triangles on it and four emeralds embedded in it. I could make one of the emeralds into a button to transform your outfit and some gadgets like a police radio only for Saiyan ears and more. Or you could do it yourself in the lab if you want to."

"If you could do that, please do Bulma. I don't want to damage the bracelet and you're the more experienced scientist." Gohan said, taking of his bracelet in the process and tried to hand it to Bulma.

Bulma however, had other plans. "Son Gohan, did you just call me _old_?" She asked the oldest demi-Saiyan, who was now fearing for his life. 'Careful Gohan, choose your words wisely. You have an IQ of 250 on a bad day, you can do this.'

"No! I just meant that I still have a lot to learn compared to you, Mrs. Nobel Prize winner." Gohan said, hands in front of him in mock surrender.

That seemed to do the job, as all hostility left her face and she blushed. "Aaaawh you're the first on of all people here to remember! I know it wasn't as important as saving the planet, but the technology to capsulize entire cities deserves some recognition."

"Anyway, hand me the bracelet. I'll get started on it right away."

**End flashback**

So there Gohan stood, transformed into Super Saiyan with his golden hair, teal eyes and enlarged canines, sporting a purple gi with a dark red spandex underneath and red wristbands.

'Wow, if only the kids could see me now, they would be proud!'

There were twelve robbers, seventeen hostages and one girl blond girl who didn't seemed fazed by all the commotion and just kept on stacking the boxes filled with chocolates. 'This must happen a lot around here. She didn't even look up from her task!' Gohan thought amused.

The robbers however, were pissed off someone tried to stop them. What's even worse is that the guy dropped out of the sky! "Hey you, we don't take kindly to your kind here, _trickster_. So get lost before we pump you full of lead." Gohan assumed he was the leader since he spoke up and seemed to have the highest ki among them.

The trickster caught him off guard. 'The people here really are thick.' Gohan thought.

"Last chance, surrender to me **now** or face the consequences." Gohan said, emanating his aura, making sure the robbers could sense his power.

Some of the robbers quivered in fear when they felt it, but the leader just laughed. "And who are you, why should we listen to you? You're unarmed, we outnumber and outgun you and we have enough hostages to get everything we want and more. We're even safe from that little Satan bitch, so good luck tough guy."

"You can call me the Demon's Disciple. I'm authorized by the Kais to hold this part of the galaxy safe, I wouldn't exactly say I'm unarmed, numbers mean little to me." Gohan said before pausing. "As for the hostages, if you try to hurt a single one of them you'll regret it."

"Sure thing, big shot. Now you die. Get him boys!" The leader said, while he and his accomplices opened fire on Gohan.

Gohan just stood and caught every bullet fired at him. When he opened his fist and dropped every bullet he just smirked and said. "My turn."

As on cue, the front six cronies fell to the ground. Two had a broken nose, three with their hands clutched on their stomach and one with blood coming from his mouth. 'Who was this guy?' The leader thought angrily. He pointed his gun again at Gohan, but he was nowhere in sight. Spinning around, he was just in time to see his five remaining cronies crumble to the ground.

"Wha-. " Then the leader felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and went unconscious.

When Gohan turned to the hostages, he noticed they weren't exactly cheering him on. They looked rather scared and some even looked pissed. 'Okay Gohan, this is it. Say something cool and leave the scene. All those superhero movies with Dende should've made this easy.'

"Don't worry, only bad people are haunted by Demons and their Disciples." Gohan said with a smirk.

Some of the hostages visibly relaxed after that statement, some were skeptical and a couple were still looking angry at him. 'Oh well, their loss.' Gohan thought as he flew off. While landing on Nimbus he heard police sirens coming closer to the store.

"Nimbus, let's get home. I think I've done enough for today and I want to see Goten."

Half an hour later

"Goten, I'm hom-" Gohan called, before getting slammed on the grass with a happy orange-clad seven year old on his chest. "Hiya Big Brother! How was your day? I had fun with grampa today and we ate a bit T-Rex tail and then I spotted this lizard, I wanted to call him Gregory, but then I remembered King Kai's friend was named the same so I called him Fregory and then I asked grampa to wrestle with Icarus, grampa is still really strong! He won and then I flew a bit with grampa on my back and then-."

"Sounds like you had a fun day Goten. Are you hungry?" Gohan asked. 'Stupid question, the kid eats almost as much as me.'

"Yeah I am! Can you make the roasted centipede like mom does? Pleaseee? And some pork chops and a lot of mashed potatoes and rice and I'd like some pickles and can I have chocolate fudge as a desert?" Goten asked, talking a mile an hour.

"I'll try the centipede, but it might not be as good as moms'. The rest is no problem. Want to help me while I tell about my day?" The huge grin Goten had on his face was all the response he needed.

"Alright, you can start by washing all the vegetables while I cook all the meats." Gohan said while putting on an apron and started working.

"I got introduced to the class and sat next to a girl named Erasa and a boy named Sharpener. I think they're my friends but we'll see how tomorrow goes. They have another friend but she's gone somewhere. Hmm what else happened? O right, all the teachers were kinda weird, they kept asking me all these questions. Some didn't even seem to know the answer to their own question. During gym I shattered a spear and saved Sharpener and a guy named Eric from being crushed. And then I beat some girl named Nicole with Pai Sho. After school I played superhero and saved some people and beat up the bad guys. Cool huh?" Gohan told his little brother, who had stopped preparing the vegetables in favor of listening.

"Yeah you're the best big brother ever! Can I be a superhero when I grow up too? And I'm glad you made friends! What do all your classmates look like? Are they as strong as you?" Goten asked, eyes wide with a look of admiration present.

"I don't really remember the looks of my entire class. Some looked really similar to each other and just kind of blended in with the crowd." Gohan told Goten.

"That's weird Big Brother, people don't look alike." Goten said, laughing with his hand behind his back.

'Sure, kiddo. People don't look alike, like you look _nothing_ like dad.' Gohan thought while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, no they're not as strong as I am, nor as strong as you for that matter. They're only human with no proper training like Krillin or Mom, so they can't help it. Erasa is blond like Marron and is as interested in shopping as 18, she has short hair, blue eyes and is about Mom's lenght." Gohan started to drone, analyzing his classmates.

'Good he's entered Super Scientist mode, now where is that cookie jar?' Goten wondered.

"Sharpener is also blond but brown eyed with some muscles but not really strong ones, just bulky. He's about as tall as I am." Gohan continued, oblivious to the lack of interest of his little brother.

Eric is slightly taller than Mom, has brown hair and eyes and is really skinny. He doesn't really like me, but I hope to change that soon. I don't need more enemies haha.

"Haha, yeah." Goten said. 'What did I agree to? A-ha! There's the jar, better act fast.'

"Nicole has purple hair, black eyes and wears it the same way Bulma does. She's smaller than Mom, wears black glasses and is really into Pai Sho." Gohan told Goten, finally looking at him. Goten's hand was still in the jar and there were 3 cookies stuffed in his mouth.

"Come on Goten, I've been working really hard on dinner! You can't be that hungry." Gohan said.

"You weren't here today so I missed you! I didn't want to snack without you here." Goten said, eyes downcast to his feet. 'Awww, poor guy. I should cut him some slack.'

"Come here you." Gohan said, opening his arms. Goten sprung in them without a word and was crushed between Gohan's arms. "Don't worry, I'll always come back. You know that right?"

*Snif* "Ye-Yeah, but still I missed you." Goten said, trying to suppress his sobs.

"I know, I know. I missed you too. But when Mom gets back you won't be that lonely during the day." Gohan said, while hugging him tightly. After a while Goten calmed down and while ruffling his hair Gohan said. "You know what? Go play for a while, I'll finish dinner and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Big Brother! Goten said with a huge smile. Without another word he ran to the door. "MISTER TIIIIIGEEEER! COME OUT AND PLAAAAY!" Was all Gohan heard before he went back to work. 'Oh, that kid is really something else.'

30 minutes later

"GOTEN, DINNER TIME!"

Dinner went without a word. It wasn't that they didn't want to speak, it was just impossible to eat and inhale at the same time and speaking meant losing food.

"That was great, thanks Gohan! You've really got better at cooking!" Goten said with a smile when all the food was devoured.

"Thanks squirt! I try my best. Now go shower and when I get back I'll read you a story before we'll go sleep." Gohan said with a smile. He was glad Goten liked it, he remembered all too well how horrible his first attempts tasted. Not even the Saiyan blood in him could bring him to finish the meal.

When Gohan heard the shower running and Goten talking to the rubber duck he went outside and uphill. It was a five-minute walk and Gohan always liked to walk it. He tried his best to keep the path clean even though he knew his father didn't care for that.

At the end of the path he entered a meadow with a small creek and a beautiful tree in the middle which always seemed to bear fruit. In front of the tree was a tombstone with a small shrine around it.

_This shrine is a tribute to Son Goku, the greatest hero Earth shall ever bring forth._

That was all it said in the carving, in front of the tombstone was a picture of the entire Z-gang with Goku in the middle, sporting his goofy smile, which was taken right before the Cell Games. To the left was a picture of Goku carrying Chi Chi in a wedding dress. The picture on the right held a family photo of Chi Chi, Ox-King and Gohan who held Goten, which in turn had a picture of Goku in his hands. Goten was about 3 years old in this picture.

"Dad, I had fun at school today. I know you've never been to school in your entire life so I hope I'm making you proud. I'll make sure it'll be a long time till you see any of us, but when we do meet again, I'll have a lot to tell you. But that doesn't mean I don't miss you." Gohan said with a sad smile.

He felt Goten leave the shower so it was time to leave. "Bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow." Was all he said as he walked out of the meadow. By the time Gohan was back at the house, Goten already got into his pajamas and was eagerly waiting for Gohan.

"So which story do you want to hear?" Gohan asked.

"Tell me how you fought the Guinea Force before Dad came!" Goten said.

Gohan responded with a smile and looked at the happy child. He tucked Goten in and started the story. " Ginyu Force Goten, that's what they were called. Anyway, Krillin and I were facing off Guldo, an ugly green four-eyed alien. He had the ability to stop time. We were doing great and did some tag-team attacks, but didn't seem to win. Then Vegeta…"

**That's the end of chapter 3. I know I said it would take 2 weeks for me to update, but I found some time to write this weekend, so enjoy.  
>I'm really grateful for all the awesome reviews and responses I'm getting from people. Thank you very much! I hope people won't hate me for giving him a new superhero alias, but Great Saiyaman didn't suit Gohan the way I want to portrait him and Gold Fighter is to generic. I've never written a fighting scene in my life, so I'll do some research for the next chapter. And the Pai Sho board is the only reference to Avatar, Gohan will not become the new Avatar or anything. I just love that game and some series need referencing every once in a while. If someone noticed the movie reference I did in this chapter, brownie points for you!<br>The chapter is a bit longer, do you prefer it this way or should I go back to 2k chapters? I might update next week but if I won't it'll be on the 30****th****. **


	4. The Demon at work

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Chapter 4:

'Day 2, I wonder if it'll be as nice as the first one.' Gohan thought while flying on Nimbus to OSH. Breakfast had been uneventful; Goten had trouble getting up and promised he'd do his homework with Icarus as assigned supervisor. 'Yeah, like that purple teddybear is gonna stop Goten from playing.' Gohan thought rolling his eyes.

When Gohan flew above the outskirts of Satan City, he started to look down in case someone was committing a crime. After a minute of searching, he saw an elderly lady crossing the road while a truck was speeding her way 90 km/h.

'Here we go.' Gohan thought, while jumping off the cloud. Nimbus immediately stayed still, waiting for Gohan to return.

Gohan transformed during his descent, landing between the truck and the lady. The lady looked surprised and a bit peeved, but Gohan ignored her to check the ki of the driver. 'Damn, he's asleep.'

Gohan focused and outstretched both arms to lift up the truck. Not a second later the truck was floating in the air half a meter from the ground, wheels still spinning. Gohan then noticed the crowd on the sidewalk. "You!" Gohan said while looking a teenage boy in the eye. He was wearing a shirt with Mr. Satan #1! on it, and looked like he just came out of the gym. "Climb in the cabin and wake up the driver." Gohan spoke with authority.

The boy rushed to the truck and jumped in the cabin. After half a minute the engine of the truck died and Gohan released it out of its floating state.

"Do you think your circus tricks fooled anyone?"

Gohan never was one to ask for praises, but hearing the old lady say this made his blood boil. 'Guess I didn't make that much of a name for myself after all. Oh well, time for school anyway.'

"Look Lady-." Gohan started, but the lady had none of it. "No, you listen to me. Stop trying to look like a hero, you have nothing on Mr. Satan. You're just a phony who seeks attention! Next time you rig a truck, at least try to make it look convincing!"

"Next time, I won't interfere lady. It's your funeral." Was all Gohan said, before flying off. When he was certain the people on the ground couldn't see him anymore, he transformed back and landed on Nimbus.

"Bring me to school Nimbus." Gohan said with a sad look on his face.

When Gohan walked the hall to his classroom, he felt something was off. Someone, no an entire group was watching him. 'How can this be? This feels like an enemy ambush, but there's nothing dangerous near me.' Gohan thought. 'Maybe I'm overreacting, there's nobody here except me, some teacher who's walking to his class, a scrawny guy with glasses and Erasa and the entire cheerleading squad.'

"Hiiiiiii Gohan" Erasa squealed, while latching onto his arm. "Wanna walk me to class?" She asked, while batting her eyelashes.

Before Gohan could respond, she was pushed away by a redhead. "No, he's walking me! Right Gohan?"

"Go away Angela, you have a boyfriend!"

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

While the squad began their catfight, Gohan was suddenly pulled away by two pair of hands. When he saw who pulled him away, he smiled brightly. "Sharpener! Mark! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Don't bother Brains, I'm just repaying you for yesterday." Sharpener said, shrugging off the praises.

"Yeah, what he said. And we can't have all the girls jump you, save some for us." Mark added with a wink.

When they entered the classroom, Gohan noticed most of the girls already in their seats. 'Wow, they must be really fit. Didn't think they could outrun us.'

Gohan sat down between Erasa and Sharpener like yesterday, when he noticed Erasa's ki was a bit off. He turned to face her and noticed she looked ready to cry any moment now. "Erasa what's wrong?"

"Gohan, aren't you interested in me? I practically jump you and you flee from me." Erasa asked him with teary eyes.

"I guess you all overwhelmed me a bit, I didn't expect you nor the entire cheerleading squad starting a riot over me on my second day. None of you really know me, although you seem to be the kind of person I like to have as a friend." Gohan explained to her. 'Please Dende, I know I'm off to a bad start today but now's not the time to abandon me and let me disarm this time bomb on my own.'

Luckily, Erasa broke out a smile and her mood did an 180. "Oh, good! Sorry we spooked you, it's just that we don't get many new students as cute as you, so most girls are eager to get to _know_ you." She said, while adding with a wink. "Don't forget who took interest in you first cutie."

Gohan, not missing the implication of that statement, responded. "Erasa, I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend or dating in general. Honestly, if it's anything like the way my coworkers describe it, count me out."

Sharpener laughed at his statement. "Gohan I'm sure it's worse than you've heard. But sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do you know."

"Class, settle down. Before we start I'm going to announce the groups you're going to work in. It'll be a group of 3 and no, you cannot switch. Erasa, Sharpener, I want you working with Videl since she'll be back halfway through the project. Gohan, Nicole and Patrick, you'll be working together. Mark, Peter and Jeffrey are a group, you'd better hand something in this time! Next are ….

When the teacher finally stopped talking everyone started shuffling, looking to sit together with their respective groups. Gohan didn't have a hard time finding Nicole, since she stood out with her purple hair. Next to her was a bald kid, who stood up and extended his hand. "Hi, we didn't talk yesterday but I saw your performance at gym. I'm Patrick Wardset."

Gohan shook his hand. "Son Gohan, nice to meet you." He then turned to look at Nicole, who look at him with a smirk. "So, we meet again. You better be as good at history as you are at Pai Sho." Gohan, not entirely sure how to respond, did the Son grin.

"Class, now you've found you group, first we'll discuss the topics. Turn to page 69 and …"

"Finally, I thought this class would never finish." Patrick said, while walking next to Gohan.

"Yeah, no kidding. Mr. Franklin really cares for theory." Nicole responded, walking on the other side of Gohan. Before Gohan could say anything, someone bumped into her on purpose. Nicole tumbled and fell, but before she hit the ground Gohan caught her.

"What's your problem?" Nicole asked, turning red while Gohan helped her back on her feet.

"My, my, little Nicky forgot she had to pay hall-tax to me? I'm hurt." The boy who bumped her said. He was wearing a blue hat and a red jacket and appeared a bit chubby.

"I think it's best if you walk away." Gohan said. "Just because you're bigger than her doesn't give you the right to bully her, or anyone else."

Patrick and Nicole eyes went wide. Gohan spoke with such an icy tone their blood felt frozen! Nobody, except Videl, ever stood up for them against Carter.

"Hmph, I-i-i-'ll l-let it s-s-s-slide because you're the new guy. N-n-next time, n-none of you w-w-will be so l-lucky." Carter said, with a shaky voice.

Hidden behind a row of lockers was Sharpener. He had been ready to interfere if needed, Gohan was his friend after all, even though he knew something was off about him. This display just proved it. Gohan scared off one of the most feared guys in OSH by just stating he should back off! 'I need to update Erasa, maybe she'll know what to do with it.' Sharpener thought.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Gohan asked, a lame attempt to change the subject, but Patrick seized it with both hands and starts jabbering about some fantasy space travelling TV show he's into.

**6 hours later**

'Man, today was really boring. I hope yesterday wasn't a fluke. At least I met some nice people.' Gohan contemplated when the last bell went, signaling the end of the day. He started to pack up his stuff and was about to leave when he heard someone call him.

"Gohan! Wait up!"

Gohan stopped and turned around to see Mark jog up to him. "Hey, listen man. I need a favor." He started. Gohan raised his eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "Well, the thing is, I'm kinda fluking Physics. You're obviously better than the teacher, so can you help me out? I can even pay you, if that helps."

"No, you don't have to pay me." Gohan responded with a smile. "Just be ready to start tomorrow after class, I'll have to give my little brother a heads up if I stay here longer than expected."

"Alright! Thanks man! See ya!"

"Bye." Gohan responded with a wave. When he noticed the silence around him, he looked questionable. The whole class was watching him wide-eyed, mouth open.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Did I do something weird?"

"Gohan." Sharpener responded. "Mark never asks for help with anything. Seriously, the guy is stubborn like a mule and he never cared for school before. You achieved two miracles at once!"

Gohan grinned at that. "Well, I've heard from friends I'm a miracle worker. Good to know I haven't lost my touch." He said, while walking away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, my ride's waiting."

"Oooooh, can we see it?" Erasa asked him, snapping out of her stupor. "I'd love to see what car you drive, or do you fly? Is it pink? Does it have a huge engine? Can I-"

"Sure you can, follow me to the roof." Gohan said, interrupting her constant stream of questions.

When they got on the roof, Sharpener and Erasa waited for Gohan to grab his capsule. They were surprised when he cupped his hands and yelled "NIIIIMBUS!" Little did they know this was only the beginning. A small yellow cloud came speeding towards them, stopping in front of Gohan.

"Well, this is my ride. It's a Nimbus cloud. Wanna try riding it? You need to have a pure heart for it to work, although I think you can have some smudges and still be okay. Gohan said, adding a wink.

Erasa jumped up at that. "Wow, you ride a cloud? It looks so fluffy! I wanna try!" With that, she jumped up and remained seated. "That's soooo cool! Sharpie, join me!"

Sharpener looked more hesitant. "I don't know Erasa, it looks kinda fishy to me. Isn't this a trick or something?" He asked Gohan, who was slightly hurt by his friends' doubt.

"Have you ever see someone trick a cloud into flying him to school and back?" Gohan asked him. "Plus, you're seeing Erasa sitting on it now right? How can that be a trick?"

"Yeah Sharpie, don't be a baby and join me!" Erasa said, knowing which buttons to push.

"Fine, if I fall through it's your fault!" With that he tried to jump on Nimbus. Gohan smirked, he didn't have a doubt from the start. Sharpener was sitting on the cloud as well.

"Wow, Gohan you weren't kidding. This is awesome, how about a test ride?" Sharpener said with a huge smile on his face. Gohan didn't respond but just nodded to Nimbus.

Nimbus flew off, carrying both teens which were having the time of their lives. After circling Satan City he flew back to OSH, where Gohan was waiting for them.

"I'd take it you liked your little tour around the city?" Gohan asked with a grin. Instead of a verbal response, he saw the largest grin on Sharpeners' face he'd ever seen, rivaling the Son grin, while Erasa jumped off the cloud and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"That was amazing, thank you for sharing this!" Erasa finally said.

"No problem. I have to go now or my little brother will miss me too much." Gohan said, trying to peel Erasa off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

While Gohan was flying away, leaving a yellow trail, Sharpener spoke. "I give him 3 weeks, then people will crown him king of the school. Maybe even the City."

Erasa smiled. "Son City does have a nice ring to it. But you're wrong." She turned to see Sharpeners' confused face, then smirked. "2.5 weeks tops, then he's the most popular guy here. Kami, he's got half the female population already after him and none of the guys so far can find a reason not to like him. Just wait after someone sees his ride, his popularity will skyrocket."

"Yeah, even guys like Carter somehow respect or fear him a bit." Sharpener said, then began to recall what happened. Unfortunately for Gohan, there were some who didn't take his presence as kindly as they did.

Or more so, the presence of his alter ego.

"Go away punk, we can handle this!" A cop who was hiding behind his car door yelled at him. Gohan had jumped into action when he saw a bank robbery and had landed between the cops and robbers.

Gohan turned his head, gave the cop an icy look. "Demons answer to no one." With that he began to walk towards the robbers.

The robbers, having no hostages simply pointed his guns to him. "You should listen to him, we don't want to hurt you. Leave now and we both get outta her unharmed." One of them yelled at him.

Gohan simply smiled, showing his canines. "You're in no position to demand my leave. It's almost insulting." Gohan took another step and saw that they were about to shoot him. 'How to stop the bullets this time, what did I do last time they tried to shoot me? I have to think of something original and bad ass to do.' Gohan thought, almost grabbing his chin to think but then remembered he needed to do something. Then the shooting began.

Gohan was too slow to think of anything to do, but thanks to his transformation all bullets disintegrated when they came in touch with his aura. 'O. I didn't know I could do that. Cool!' Gohan thought, happy how things turned out.

The robbers however, weren't as happy. They had emptied their guns at the weird glowing kid and now were out of options. "W-w-w-who and what are you?" One shaking member asked.

"I'm the Demons' Disciple. As for what I am, I am your worst nightmare." Gohan said, before getting into a stance.

One of the robbers suddenly felt brave and tried to slam his gun on Gohan's head. Gohan ducked and punched the guy in the stomach. 'Only 3 left, let them see what you're capable of.' Gohan thought, having in mind all the people doubting him. As with every crime scene, a crowd was watching how it would unfold. He could feel the uneasiness in the crowd, some wanted to cheer for him while others hoped he'd leave and never come back.

Two robbers tried to engage him, one wildly swinging his fist aiming for his head while the other tried to kick him against his spine. Gohan ducked under the wild swing while turning around to grab the others' leg. Having it caught, he then lifted the robber and swung him against the other one. Both lost consciousness upon impact.

Then there was only one robber left, who pulled a rod out of his backpack. He smirked, then clicked a button. Gohan could hear the electricity course through it. "Whatcha gonna do now, Glowing boy? Nobody here now can save your ugly ape face." The robber taunted Gohan.

Gohan was slightly annoyed by the ape face comment, but amused at the robbers' confidence. "Do your worst, big shot. And I'm the Demons' Disciple, not Glowing Boy." Gohan responded. When the robber engaged him with the rod, he simply lifted his arm, letting it connect with the staff.

The robber was expecting to see him cower when he felt the electricity course through him. What he didn't expect was the rod to break and see a fist flying to his face before everything went black.

Gohan was happy he stopped the robbery and walked to the police officers to tell them they could arrest them safely. When he was close enough, one of the officers aimed his gun at him while the other said. "Hands behind your back, you're under arrest."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "For what, stopping a robbery?"

"For interfering with police business, using excessive violence against a fellow citizen and using tricks to get away with it." The officer with the gun responded. The other one was busy snapping his handcuffs on Gohan. When both hands were cuffed behind his back he smirked.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Demons answer to no one." With that he broke out of the cuffs and flew upwards. High in the sky Gohan jumped on Nimbus.

"Nimbus, bring me home. I think I've seen enough action for today."

30 minutes later

As Gohan landed, he noticed Goten wasn't anywhere near him to greet him. "Goten, Icarus! I'm home!" He shouted while entering the house. Icarus was asleep on the carpet. 'Poor guy, he's exhausted.'

"Gohan, come quick! The newslady is talking about you!" Goten responded from the living room. He and Icarus were watching cartoons, but they had ended 10 minutes ago.

"This mysterious fighter, who calls himself Demons' Disciple, has stopped 2 robberies so far and stopped a speeding truck by lifting it in the air. Nobody knows where he came from, why he does it and more importantly, how he does it. We now switch to our field reporter Clark K, who can give us the expert analysis of Mr. Satan himself!

"Thank you Trisha. Mr. Satan, what can you tell us about this individual? Is it someone from your gym? More importantly, can we trust him? He already said he answers to no one, so will you put him in his place if he turns out to be a criminal?"

"BWAHAHAHA, no student of mine has to rely on those cheap tricks! Don't trust him, I know I don't. If he doesn't abide the law, he should be put behind bars!" Mr. Satan said, while doing the classic Satan pose, hands on his side, chest pumped to the max and head held high.

"Who knows what his motives are! Maybe he's been working together with all these criminals all along!" Was Mr. Satan's _expert_ analysis of the situation.

"But, what about the truck he stopped? We already spoke with the driver. He was just exhausted from driving 30 hours nonstop. If the Demons' Disciple hadn't come to his aid, it would've probably crashed into a building. He probably saved lives with his actions." Was Clarks' response while raising one eyebrow.

Gohan smiled, at least that reporter seemed to think he was okay.

"BWAHAHA, I have no doubt that the driver would've pulled through in the end. You should have more faith in my fans." Mr. Satan replied cleverly. "As for that Demon kid, he better stay out of my city, if he knows what's good for him! If not, I'll sh-."

Gohan had turned off the TV, not wanting to hear another word from that baboon. "That's so cool! My Big Brother is famous!" Goten said, while jumping around.

"Heh, it's no big deal. I'll start on dinner, you bring Icarus home. Don't wake him up, I bet he deserves his rest."

All Goten did was smile and then left, carrying Icarus like a baby. A 6 meter long baby, weighing about 750 kg that is. Gohan smiled at the scene.

"I guess today wasn't that bad after all."

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank the 1100 people that read the story so far and the people who took their time commenting, it really helps me to improve my writing and the story. Next chapter will be available soon this week hopefully. **


	5. Popular and hated

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5:** Popular and hated

**Two weeks later- Gym class**

"Bishop from C4 to F7, checkmate"

Gohan called out while avoiding a ball thrown at his face by moving slightly to the left. "Charlie, move my rook to H8 and that's checkmate as well right?" The silence is enough answer for Gohan, a smirk appearing on his face. Another ball is thrown at him, aimed for his right shoulder. Gohan turns around and catches the ball with his right arm and launches it towards to an unwary opponent. 'These guys never learn.'

"Mark, please move my Queen to B7 and that's another checkmate. Good game, you've really improved!" Mark smiles at the compliment and starts walking to Erasa, who's been keeping a close eye to the spectacle before her.

"So he's lost his entire team and he's still winning?" He asks Erasa while sitting down.

"Yeah, it's like he has eyes at the back of his head. It's not natural." Erasa responds. "I've been watching him the entire class and he didn't even look at the chessboards, yet won all 3 games. And it looks like he isn't even trying to win but nobody has even come close to hitting him the entire dodgeball game!"

"The game is about to end as well. Poor Sharpener."

Sharpener was the last man standing on his team, having second thoughts about the game. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring all over his body, but that didn't matter. Armed with 2 balls versus Gohan who had none, he could still win.

"Alright Brains, try to catch these!" Sharpener threw one ball with a curve up, hoping that Gohan would follow that with his eyes. He did. 'Yes! Now to finish him off.'

While Gohan was distracted, Sharpener threw the second ball as fast as he could.

Gohan, on the other hand, was having a blast. 'Nice try Sharpener.' Then, he had afterthought. 'I wonder if I can interest Piccolo in a game of dodgeball, for old day's sake.'

Instead of dodging the second ball and catching the first, Gohan jumped into the air, curving his body horizontally. He held his right hand where the second ball was heading, catching it on impact, while using both legs to clamp on the first ball. Landing on his left hand, he smiled. "Wow that was fun! You almost had me there."

Dropping the balls and doing a backflip to get back on his feet, the entire class erupted in applause, startling Gohan.

"What's that for? It's just a game of dodgeball?" Gohan asked clueless.

"Gohan, you beat half the class single handedly in dodgeball while playing 3 games of chess without looking at any of the boards and you won all of them. That's kind of badass." Sharpener explained to him.

"If you say so, I was just having fun." Gohan said with the Son grin on his face. Suddenly, Gohan's playful clueless attitude did a 180 and he looked at his wrist. "Oh, I just remembered the principal asked me to tutor some students. I got to go! Sorry Mr. Ruth."

Mr. Ruth snickered. "Go ahead Gohan; you've earned your marks for this class anyways."

Erasa was eyeing Gohan, when he left the gym she called everyone together. "Okay, listen up. I know we've been doing this for the past 2 weeks, but still. Rule #1, we do not tell Gohan about this. Rule #2, we do not ask help from the outside and Rule #3, we do not tell Gohan!"

Sharpener then spoke up, list in hand." So, does anyone have more information on Gohan? So far we know he has a little brother named Goten, a pet named Icarus but we're not sure what kind of pet it is, his dad died, he has a job at Capsule Corp, rides a cloud to school from the 439 area and he's single. What's new?"

"He keeps turning down girls, I was number 43 this week." A brunette in a leotard exclaimed.

" He's not in any circle, but he's nice to everyone. Oh, and he doesn't want to join any team." A jock said.

"He doesn't like attention, when I told him he's the unofficial king of OSH he just blushed and said he didn't like titles." Mark added.

After that it was silent.

"That's it? We've known the guy for more than 2 weeks, we talk to him on regular basis and he's one of the most popular people in here and THIS is all we know about him?" Sharpener asked heatedly, having scribbled down all info.

"Well, he prefers talking about what interests us and helping us out." Nicole said. "When I asked if I could help him with anything he just told me he liked helping people and listening more than talking."

"Maybe he just doesn't do much, so he prefers to listen."

***Meanwhile***

'Damn, that game of dodgeball was harder than this. Those officers need to be put back in training.' Gohan thought while avoiding a kick to the head by doing a backflip.

A sniper on the roof was trying to take aim, but Gohan was moving too fast for that. 'Maybe, if I shoot anyway I'll get lucky.'

Gohan ducked under a punch, at the same time kicking the assailant in the ribs. "Listen doughnutmunchers, if you're messing with a demon, you'd better be ready to face hell. Leave me alone and arrest the actually criminals." Gohan said to the cops attacking him, but his doughnut comment only enraged the 3 remaining officers more. 2 engaged him again, while the other tried to circle around him.

Suddenly a shot was heard and Gohan saw a bullet speeding towards one of his adversaries. Before the bullet could hit the cop, Gohan phased in its course and caught it between two fingers. "I've had enough. You idiots should know after 2 weeks of trying to catch me that you stand no chance against me."

That being said, Gohan flew up too fast for the cops to see him. The 3 remaining officers sighed and started handcuffing the unconscious robbers. "You just wait till Videl's back." One muttered.

Gohan in the clouds was flying back to school. He was wearing his usual attire again, musing on the situation. "What am I doing wrong, they aren't warming up to me at all. Only the firefighters are happy to see me and most of the hospital staff since I don't harm people seriously. I wish mom was back, she'd know what to do."

**Lunch**

"Gohan! There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Erasa said when she spotted Gohan sitting under a tree. "What's up? Normally you're walking around all sorts of groups and making small talk."

Gohan smiled at Erasa, glad to see a friendly face after his debacle. "Nothing big Erasa, just thinking."

"Brains, we'd be worried if you stopped thinking." Sharpener joked. "But seriously, what's wrong? Maybe we can help."

Gohan thought about it. 'Hmm, they've been nice to me so far. What's the worst that can happen?'

"Sure, why not. Eeeeehm, I have this …friend. He's new to the city and wants to help people. But his methods are kind of unorthodox, some people take offence to it. Do you think he should stop?"

Erasa zoned out after the word unorthodox.

Sharpener however, thought about it and came to the conclusion Gohan was talking about his High School experience so far. "Gohan, look at what you're doing, you've improved half the class' grades with your tutoring. If one of the teachers would respond negatively to it, would you stop?" With that he slapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Tell your_ friend_ to stop worrying if he's doing the right thing."

Gohan smiled at that. "Thanks Sharpener, you're right. I'll tell him that."

Happy that his friend seemed to be on his side, Gohan dug into his lunch. Sharpener and Erasa gave him a little more space, not wanting to get caught in the frenzy.

'I'll never get used to the sheer amount of food he eats every day. I'm never gonna treat him _any _meal!'

'Oh. My. Kami. That's one thing I'll never get used to. He still looks cute though.'

While both were watching Gohan eat, Mark approached the trio. "Hey guys! Have you heard the news?"

"Depends, do you mean Katy and Phil hooking up behind the gym, the new Gohan-cheer the cheerleading squad made or the skirt Sabrina was wearing? That's sooo 715's fashion. Or did you mean… "Erasa began rambling, but was interrupted by Mark.

"No, I mean about the Demon's Disciple. He's stopped another robbery AND beat up half the police force now." Mark said. "Mr. Satan has announced a press conference and has challenged him to enter the Satan City. I can't wait to see the World Savior in action versus the self-proclaimed local superhero."

Gohan was listening with interest and winced at Mark's jab to his alter ego. 'Hercule is probably counting on my reluctance to get in public. I shouldn't respond to his taunts, Dad taught me better. But still, it's tempting and will gain me some good publicity…'

"Hey guys, what's this Satan City tournament you're talking about?" Gohan asked, trying to look as clueless as possible.

"Oh, right I forgot you aren't from around. The Satan City tournament is held every year since the Cell games to honor Mr. Satan and his victory on that weakling trickster bug Cell. It's a martial arts tournament with 2 types of fighting. There is one versus one fighting, where the strongest 16 fight each other. The other is a team battle, two versus two. The strongest 8 teams will battle there. They're debating on adding this in the World Martial Arts Tournament as well." Sharpener told him, then flexed his muscles. "I'm thinking about entering as well, I'm one of the best students of Mr. Satan and I want to prove my worth to him."

"Wow, sounds awesome, good luck to you then! When is the tournament?" Gohan asked, already thinking how to convince Chi-Chi and who he was going to team up with.

"It's somewhere next month during our break. I'm going to interview contesters and make pictures." Erasa said proudly, signing a camera with her hands and moving around franticly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. When everyone was back in the class room the teacher began.

"The topic of today is about Capsule Corp and their historical significance. Capsule Corps was founded in …"

**Later, at the Son's residence**

"Goten? Did Mom call today?" Gohan said, while cautiously entering the dome. He felt Goten near, but couldn't pinpoint his exact location. With Goten's habit of jumping him every time he got home, it's best to brace for impact. His senses told him to back down and wait for his enemy to make the first move, but Gohan wanted to talk to his little brother as soon as possible.

"Goten? I mean it, I want to know when she's coming ba- GOTCHA!" Left hand outstretched, an orange blur materialized but kept struggling in his hold. "I almost got you there haha! You're the best, your hand went WOOSH and I tried to move out of the way but…"

"Goten, did Mum call today? I really need to know when she gets back." Gohan asked, while lowering Goten to the ground. He loved his little brother, but his attention span was worse than Dads.

"Well, yeah. She said the finale is next week and when they win they'll spend a couple of days in a Spa near the tournament grounds. She'll be back next weekend."

"Good, I'll be spending that weekend at Dende's, it's been a while. And we'll have a new prize to put on the wall!" Gohan said happy.

Goten pumped his fist in the air. "Yeaaaah! Mom's the best!"

Then, after celebrating he asked. "Big Brother? When can I win a trophy like you guys?" His eyes went wide in anticipation of Gohan's answer, and Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk with Mom about that. There's a tournament coming up in Satan City and I'm thinking about entering with the demi's." Goten's eyes lit up after that and went in for the hug, but was stopped by Gohan. "Only if all parents agree, so put up you're a game when you see them to convince the rest. And you can't enter as Goten, to avoid the press."

"Oh, wow! I might enter a tournament! That's sooooooo cool! I'm calling Trunks!"

As Goten sprinted to the phone, Gohan looked smiling at his retreating form. 'If his energy isn't going to convince the rest, nothing is.'

**Satan Mansion- Nighttime**

'Ha, those tricksters will never enter the tournament. I'm such a genius, the press will be eating out of my hand and that Demon Dummy will lose all support. Well, the little he has.' Hercule thought proudly, while watching his previous fights on a huge flat screen TV.

Moving his glass around in his palm, making the scotch dangerously close to spilling, he recalled the last time he saw those tricks.

His mood turned sour. He had so much fun watching his videos, but remembering those tricks always did something to him. "They had to be tricks. No human can do stuff like that. Even if they were true, they should be cut off from society, bunch of freaks." He scoffed.

Suddenly he remembered there might be servants near, he let out his patented Satan laugh. "BWHAHAHAHA even if that Dracula Dope is entering, I'll pound him with my Dynamic Punch! And in the doubles, me and Videl will show then why the Satan's are the best!"

'Even if he does show, I'll just have him arrested for breaking the law.' He thought, proud of his little plan.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Satan City**

"Are you certain it's him?" A shady figure asked. He was sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, both hands intertwined on top of it. His stare could make a grown man pee his pants on the spot, yet the person on the other end didn't flinch.

"Positive, the description matches 100%. His age and build and personality are too perfect for him to be a fake. Nobody knows about his past, he's a genius and excels at sports as well. He tries to make friends at his school but never mentions past friendships. His house is on the Kingdoms' property and he works at Capsule Corps, which confirms the rumors about an alliance between Capsule Corp and the Ox Kingdom." A boy said, not very muscular or tall, but with a sinister smile on his face.

"Excellent work, I will contact the factory and troops immediately. Hold your position and don't do anything stupid." The shady figure stood up, turning his back to the boy and headed towards the door. His ponytail swept in sync with his footsteps. He opened the door and was about to leave, when he stopped in his tracks and turned his face so he could look the boy in the eye.

"Good job, _Eric_." Then he left.

Eric heard a loud crack outside. Knowing what was about to happen he looked outside the window. As expected he saw a tree flying in the direction of the factory, a sole figure was standing on top of it.

"Thank you, _Father._"

**That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

**There still isn't much action going on, but plot is important as well right? This chapter is shorter again than the last one, but I thought this was the best part to stop. Next chapter we'll finally see Videl, and maybe even Chi Chi, but don't hold me it against me if she doesn't appear. She deserves the break in my opinion.**

**Reviews are appreciated and are an excellent way to let me know how I'm doing. Might also increase the upload speed, but who knows ;)**


	6. You lost?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 6**: You Lost?!

Videl was flying to school in a daze. 'I've been away for a month, I wonder what happened here. I knew I should've brought my phone to that tournament. But noooo, Dad thought it would disturb my concentration. Big help that was...'

Landing on the roof of OSH, Videl noticed a small yellow stripe speeding away from her location. 'What the HFIL is that thing? The Chief should let me know when they get new surveillance equipment. If it isn't theirs it can't be legal. No plane is that fast.'

As she descended to her classroom Videl noticed the hallway felt different. 'Where's Carter bullying nerds? Where are all the jocks boasting about their wins? Where are all the anime diehards battling which series is the best? Why does everyone here seem so… relaxed?'

Frustrated because she seemed the only one noticing anything different, Videl walked to her locker and saw the weirdest group she had ever seen. There was Angela, head cheerleader, sitting with Frank, notorious for taking his Capsulemon addiction too far, together with Mark, a jock who loved sport over anything and Nicole, Pai Sho champion and never one for social gatherings. Videl saw an opening between 2 rows of lockers where she could listen to their conversation without being spotted. 'Perfect'.

"... Went to this ice cream shop, and I was so happy because I thought it was a date! But then he said we were meeting up with a friend and that's how me and Frank got together!" Angela happily told Mark and Nicole, while Frank was blushing and pulled his Capsulemon cap a bit over his face. After mustering up his courage he slowly took Angela's left hand and gently squeezed it.

"Haha, wow. Can't say I'm not surprised. Congrats you two. So now he's even handing out dating advice. You really sure you want to challenge him again Nicole? It's kind of trying to outsmart Bulma Briefs." Mark said, unable to hold a grin off his face. Angela had dated half the football team, so the irony of her dating Frank wasn't lost on him.

"Yeah, the sky's the limit right? At least, for those without a flying cloud." The group snickered at that comment.

'Hmm, must be an inside joke. I'll get to the bottom of that later.' Videl thought with a scowl, before noticing the group was moving away from here to their classroom. 'I hope Erasa can tell me more about Mr. Matchmaker.'

The lack of voices suddenly made Videl aware that she was the only one left in the hallway. 'Crap, I'm not gonna be late on my first day back!'

Videl was speeding through the hallways, cutting corners while thanking Kami there wasn't anyone to bump into. With three minutes to spare, she got to her class room. Happy that she made it, she looked around the class to search for Erasa and walked to her usual seat…

Only to find it occupied by some black haired boy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Videl asked, while fixing a glare which could melt steel to the back of this guy's head. She knew they weren't aware she was coming back today, but if they thought they could replace her because she'd been away a while they had another thing coming.

Before the unknown guy could turn his head, a squeal filled the room. "IEEEEEEE VIDEEEEEEEEL! You should've told me you were coming to school today!" Erasa ran up to her best friend and gave her the biggest hug she could muster, cracking some ribs.

"E, _please_. You're hurting me." Was all Videl could wheeze out, her ribs were still bruised from the tournament. Still, she was glad with her best friends enthusiastic greeting.

A guilty expression flushed Erasa's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought everything was healed because you were away that long." She then scanned her friend over, a frown appeared on her face before she met Videl's eyes.

"Why are you wearing your normal clothes and no make-up? Normally, even you dress up to celebrate a tournament victory." Erasa asked, confused. This wasn't like Videl. Even less like Videl was the downcast look she gave Erasa when the tournament was mentioned.

"Did something happen?" Erasa asked quietly, while. Not that the volume mattered, the entire class had stopped talking and was listening in on the conversation.

Videl's eyes became watery, but after a moment regained her former fierceness. Looking into Erasa's eyes, she said. "I got second place, a Satan doesn't celebrate getting second." Erasa looked shocked at that statement and didn't respond.

Gohan had been listening to the conversation as well and noticed the tense atmosphere. He felt like he had to do something before class started, and since this girl was apparently a friend of Erasa, he figured he should be nice to her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Gohan and I've been in your seat for the past month haha." Gohan put on hand behind his head and smiled, while extending his other hand to the girl he now knew as Videl.

"I'm Videl."

That's it. No effort in the handshake, no smile, no small talk. Nothing. Gohan wasn't sure what to do with her. But, being smacked into mountains often enough for failing the first time, he tried a second time to socialize.

"This is my first attempt to public education, so Erasa and Sharpener kind of taught me how to function here. The easiest way was to sit with them most of the time, but you can have your seat back if you'd like. There are more free ones available now." Gesturing at the two renovated seats, Gohan packed his stuff to sit on the other side of Erasa and started to talk to the people behind him, interested in what they did this weekend.

"Thanks." Videl murmered, while sitting in her usual seat. Something was off with this guy, he acted like he didn't know who she was. No star struck attitude, no begging for autographs, nothing. She kept staring at him until Erasa pulled her shirt.

"He's from the 439 Area, cutie probably doesn't know who you are." Erasa added with a knowing wink. Videl never understood how Miss Stereotypical Blond Ditz always knew what was troubling her.

Videl eyed the new boy again. He didn't look like anything special. A Baggy white long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. "Explains the look, probably never met someone with a sense of fashion."

Erasa smirked. "Like you're one to talk, you've been wearing that white t-shirt since junior high."

"Yeah, don't talk like that about Brains. He might look average, but he's giving us all a run for our money." Sharpener chimed in, and smiling he added. "Hello to you too, Videl. Nice to have your sparkling personality back in here, you've missed a lot. But what's this about losing the tournament?"

Videl wanted to answer, but the teacher interrupted her by starting the class. "I'll tell you later."

**Lunch**

It didn't add up. None of it did. Sure, Erasa told her about the stuff this guy did and his influence on the entire school's dynamics, but that didn't explain anything about HOW he accomplished it. Nor did it say anything about the guy himself. He could be a criminal for all they knew, yet they all acted like he was the best thing that's ever happened to them!

Videl was contemplating what happened so far. First hour was rather dull, until Gohan pointed out to the teacher that he was forgetting to tell them how to get from B to C and he didn't calculate X so he needed to do that first. She was hoping the guy received a scolding. This was one of the most difficult teachers to deal with and she prepared to speak up on his behalf to save his ass. She figured that if he owed her, she'd have leverage over him when he learned who she was.

How wrong was she.

The teacher actually thanked him for pointing out his error. When Videl turned to Erasa, she just gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

Then, in between the break she expected the guy to follow Erasa, Sharpener and her like an ugly duckling. Surprise surprise. Apparently the guy, Gohan (what kind of name is that anyway, rice?), had to act like a gentleman and carry some girl's books. Probably to score a date or something, again minus one for him.

Second hour was almost a repeat performance, she started to doze off until Mr. Genius had to point out a flaw and _yet again_ got praises shoved up his ass. She started to dislike this Gohan kid more by the hour and he hasn't even said more than three sentences to her!

Not that she expected there was anything to know about, he probably spend his time studying, dating and working as a part time farmer in the middle of freaking nowhere. Where the HFIL is the 439 Area anyway?

Now, at lunchtime, after he finally dropped off the bag of the girl, she could investigate some more. He was preoccupied talking to the brunette, Anna, if she remembered correctly. Still keeping her eyes on Gohan, Videl started to ponder on formulating the question she wanted to ask.

"So E, what's the deal with the new kid?" There, a general enough question, which would make Erasa explain everything from his birth till his shoe size and wouldn't hint anything suspicious about her interest. Videl smiled inwards, but when she turned to Erasa and Sharpener they were exchanging glances.

"Well, to be honest…" Erasa started, but seemed unwilling to finish. Sharpener came to her rescue.

"To be honest, we don't really know that much about him. We've kind of made it our class' shared hobby to find out as much as possible about him but he's not really telling anything important to any of us."

Huh, so the guy is acting secretive. Still, it didn't add up. "Then why is everyone so hubby bubby with him? You know nothing about the guy."

"Hey, that's not what we said." Erasa said with a huff. "We know that he's nice, cute and we can trust him. He just prefers to talk about things that involve us, not himself."

"Hmpf, isn't that what every loverboy does? Feign interest, then strike when the defenses are down. He's been following Anna the entire day. Maybe I should track him in the police files to see if he has a record." Videl started to rummage through her bag for her phone.

"If you'd really be interested in your classmates, you'd know Anna had surgery near her spine so she can't lift anything heavy till she's recovered." A calm voice suddenly spoke up from behind Videl. Turning around, she came face to face with the new kid she'd just been discussing.

"I haven't been on a date with any girl so far, I'm not really interested in that yet. I won't go on a date with anyone, with the knowledge we want different things to happen during said date. There goes your theory about me being a loverboy. While I'm not sure who you are, I doubt your jurisdiction measures up to my level. Few have the jurisdiction to judge me." Gohan then said with a stern look on his face, arms crossed. So far, most people at school were pleasant and he didn't like where she was going one bit.

Videl on the other hand felt ashamed she jumped to conclusions but wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. Standing up and glaring with the fiercest expression she could muster, she realized Gohan was almost twice her size. "That doesn't explain why you keep secrets. What if you're just biding your time and are waiting to strike when we least expect it? Ha, you think you outrank me? I'm Videl Satan, Daughter of Hercule Satan."

Gohan's response was the shortest she ever received when she pulled the Daughter of-card.

"And?"

Even Erasa and Sharpener seemed stunned by that question. They knew he was sometimes oblivious to some stuff he should know as a teenager but this was too much. Videl was the first to recover.

"What do you mean 'And?' my Dad saved the world from Cell! Isn't that enough for you?! What kind of jackass responds like that!" Videl was now shouting and the entire canteen was watching the display between the two powerhouses.

"First of all, what does your father have to do with the person you are or your jurisdiction? Secondly, you misinterpreted my question. I meant, you're the daughter of two people. So why weren't you mentioning your mother?" Gohan replied calmly, not bothering to raise his voice.

Gohan knew he stuck a cord, as Videl's mouth fell open, making a perfect o. No verbal response was given, but her body language said everything. Slumped shoulders, back hunched, red tint on her cheeks and slightly watered eyes, they all pointed to the fact that he'd won.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the tournament, but I think I prefer another source. Any other will do." Nodding to Sharpener and Erasa, Gohan unfolded his arms, turned and started to walk away.

The only sound in the canteen was the echoes from Gohan's pace as he walked away, not a single pair of eyes looked away as he passed them. When the door closed, the silence was deafening.

After a couple of minutes, Sharpener was the one to break the silence. After clearing his throat, more people started talking and looking alive. "So, that's Gohan for ya. I've never seen him that intense."

Erasa nodded feverishly, her blond hairs flying up and down. "Anywayyyy, you haven't said anything about the tournament except that you lost."

Videl wanted to discuss this Gohan character some more, but knew that her friends were probably waiting for a full report about the tournament. She realized that she hadn't even hinted to what happened in the past three hours. Suddenly, she felt guilty for keeping them in the dark.

"Well, you know why I entered." Both blonds nodded. "My Dad really wanted to show the Anonymous Dojo that the small tournaments they won against the Satan style were flukes, so he'd send in the big guns. Me, Pirozhki and Caroni entered the East City tournament.

**Flashback**

It had been three weeks of fighting opponents to get through the preliminaries. There was a free for all at the beginning, then, like the old days a one on one not visible for the audience and now they were starting the final rounds. Videl, Pirozhki and Caroni all got through these rounds with relative ease, but the speed Anonymous Jr. disposed of her opponents was astounding. They never got close enough to talk to her or see her in action, but that would change today.

"Don't underestimate her, she might not look like it, but she packs a mean punch." Pirozhki nodded and started to put on his elephant mask. Caroni flashed her a smile. Ugh, how she hated that look.

"Videl darling, don't worry about it. I'll show the pretty little miss that a ring is no place for a lady." When he noticed the murderous look Videl was sending him, he added. "Apart from you I mean."

The look didn't lighten in the slightest, so Caroni offered her one of his roses and added a wink to swoon her. "Here, this is as beautiful as you. When your father agrees to let me date you I will load you with these."

'If that doesn't sooth her, I don't know what will.'

Videl lost the murderous look in her eyes for a second, replacing it with one of confusing. The next thing Caroni knew he was on his back, chewing on a rose _with _thorns.

"If you want to live, never try something like that _ever_ again."

Videl stomped off to the women's dressing room, leaving both men to ponder on what just happened. "Stupid, idiots. Why did I even agree on this, I'm more than enough to deal with that girl." Muttered Videl, not noticing the stares she was getting before entering the dressing room.

"Wanna bet on that?" A voice behind her said. When Videl turned around she saw a redhead around her age looking at her. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a red sash around her waist, red wristbands and was pulling up a white pair of baggy pants.

"I'm the only girl in the competition apart from you, so I'm assuming you think you can defeat me." She said with a smirk. "Normally, I'm the only girl fighting. My Sensei only watches, so it's nice to talk to someone before meeting with the knuckleheads I'm gonna bash in". She started to put on her shoes, the same shade of red as her wristbands and sash. 'She must really like those colors.'

When the mysterious girl was done dressing, she extended her hand. "I don't think we've met, what's your name and shouldn't you get ready?"

"Videl Satan, and I can fight perfectly fine in this." Videl said, gesturing to her baggy white shirt, black shorts and yellow boots. She then took her hand and waited for miss mystery to say her name.

She however, had her eyebrows raised as she took Videl's hand. "So, you think you measure up to me, Miss _Satan_?" Videl didn't miss the venom she said that last word with, before the mystery fighter smiled again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge on heritage. You can call me Anonymous Junior." Pointing to the insignia on her right breast, where the same was printed.

Videl was a bit confused, why would anyone dislike her family? And why was this girl so confident in her own ability?

Seeing the puzzled expression, Anonymous Jr. smiled again and started walking towards the exit. "Wanna join me in the waiting area? I never met a girl fighter my age, so maybe we could go out there together."

Videl happily joined her, feeling the same way. On the way, Anonymous didn't say anything. Rather, she watched children play, butterflies flying and listening to the crowd. She seemed perfectly at ease. Videl couldn't help but wonder. 'If this is the girl who's been destroying Dad's pupils, how come she seems so… mellow?'

**Fighting Area**

"Martial Arts fans, I welcome you to the East City Tournament! Right of the bat we have a clash between two dojos! We have Anonymous Junior, student at the Anonymous Dojo and star pupil of the one and only Miss Anonymous! Junior has entered 3 tournaments so far and has obliterated her opposition." The Announcer fixed his sunglasses, while the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Her opponent is Caroni, who has been dubbed by Mr. Satan as 'The son he never had'! This dazzling fighter's looks are only topped by his fighting prowess." With that, the Announcer threw his microphone in the air while spinning around. When he caught the mic, he continued.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Anonymous Jr. bowed before taking a stand. Caroni however, had other ideas. He approached Anonymous Jr., who in turn dropped out her stand, confusion clear on her face. Caroni pulled a rose from somewhere (seriously, where does the guy keep those?) and handed it to her.

"My love, please forfeit the fight. It would make my day miserable if I had to hurt a beauty like you. I promise we can go on a date after I win this tournament."

Anonymous Jr. gave him a look that best could be described as a mix of disbelief and disgust. "You do know I'm a minor right? I'm pretty sure hitting on me is illegal." She then turned to the Announcer with the sweetest smile she could muster. "Please, start the fight. I want to make sure this guy doesn't reproduce."

"… Right, begin!" _ Ding_

Anonymous Jr. got back in her stance, knees bend while hunching slightly forward. Arms were bend to protect her body, but instead of making fists her fingers were stretched. She looked like a snake, ready to strike.

Caroni's stance looked more like a ballerina doing a croisé. His legs were crossed and his arms were stretched above his head. "Silly little girl, now you'll feel my wrath!"

Caroni moved towards Anonymous Jr., still keeping the same pose. When he came within her reach, she struck. Caroni saw her moving towards him and dropped his arms to counter her move, but she just ducked underneath them and hit the upper left and right side of his chest with her hands.

At first, Caroni didn't feel any pain. 'Ha, she must be too weak to break through my awesome chest muscles' was what he thought while smirking. Then, he noticed he didn't feel anything at all in his arms while they hung useless against his body. Finally, he started to hyperventilate and screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

Anonymous Jr. didn't look impressed. "I struck your joints, your arms won't work for another hour. Good luck defending yourself. The next hit will be aimed somewhere to make sure you'll be impotent for the rest of your life."

As she jumped and readied her hands to strike his lower abdominal, Caroni cried out. "Nooooo, I forfeit, I forfeit! Please stop!

Anonymous Jr. stopped in her tracks, smiling again. Then, she bowed and walked back to where Videl was watching. "That was fun, too bad he forfeited."

Videl smiled back. "Yeah, glad someone put him back in his place. His ego was rivaling my Dads. But you do know hitting the crotch area would mean disqualification."

"Well, I was aiming for his lower abdominal. If I struck hard enough and at the right angle with the right amount of strength, the blood flow would be disrupted and he'd been unable to get a stiffy for at least 5 years, if not longer.

Videl started to laugh when she heard that. This girl was something else! Anonymous Jr.' smiled faltered when she thought about something Videl said. "Must be tough, having him for a father." When Videl nodded, she continued. "I don't really understand why you aren't putting him in his place, you're much stronger than he is. Anyway, I'm gonna check up on my mentor. I'll talk to you later!"

Videl waved and focused on the next match. 'She probably said that to make me feel better'. Pirozhki was steamwaltzing his opponent, she winced when she heard bones breaking.

The next fight was uneventful, both using the Satan fighting style but none were masters of it, like herself. When it was her turn to fight she saw her opponent, Mighty Mask, and knew it would be too easy. She sighed and looked around. 'Wasn't Anonymous Jr. coming back to watch the fights?'

When the bell rang she jumped to her opponent and knocked him out with one well-placed punch to the head.

'No fun at all.' Was all she thought when she walked back to the waiting area. She didn't even hear the crowd shouting the name of Satan. She didn't even notice a smirking figure following her to her space in the corner where she sat down.

"You know, I entered this tournament for the money and because I like fighting." Videl looked up and her lips tugged a little bit upwards when she saw it was Anonymous Jr. standing in front of her. "You don't seem to enjoy yourself and I know you don't need the cash, so why are you here?"

"I'm here… Because my father doesn't want the world to think his Dojo is second to anyone." Videl felt bad, here she was trying to crush someone who was trying to make a living and having fun. On top of that the person she was doing it to was the only one who tried to befriend her. She was shocked when she suddenly heard a muffled giggle.

Anonymous Jr. was giggling! She'd never thought a fighter like her could do something so… girly. "Wh-why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be mad at me for being so selfish!"

Anonymous stopped giggling hearing that and looked at her curiously. "Why? You're here trying to defend your fathers honor. I can only respect that. I wasn't laughing at your reasoning, I was laughing because your Dojo is probably ranked 6th at best."

Videl got agitated at that, who does this girl think she is? "What makes you say that? My Dad is the strongest person on the planet!"

"If you say so. I meant what I said, I think you're stronger than he is. I know loads of fighters who are stronger than I am, they just don't need the money as hard as my family does. Anyway, it's my turn to fight again. I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" Videl called out, stopping Anonymous Jr. in her tracks. "Don't get caught in his _Rolling Thunder Punch_. He'll flatten anything with that."

Rolling her eyes, Anonymous Jr. answered. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. I might even stop him in his tracks, just to prove a point." She winked and turned to walk towards the ring, but suddenly bumped into something large, making her land on her butt. "Hey!"

She had bumped into Pirozhki, who was looking down on her. "Little girl got lucky with Caroni. I destroy you." He then walked towards the ring.

Anonymous Jr. was getting up, then with a murderous look in her eyes, said. "You're gonna pay for that fat-ass."

Walking to the ring, she started eyeing the massive guy with the elephant mask. 'What's wrong with these Satan followers? Who wears that in a fight?'

When she got in a ring, she bowed. She didn't want to, but her Sensei had drilled into her that respect was key in a fight, no matter the opponent. Pirozhki just stood there, exhaling like a buffalo on steroids.

_Ding_

Pirozhki didn't wait a second and shouted "Rolling Thunder Punch" while flailing his arms and running up to Anonymous Jr.

She, on the other hand didn't look impressed. She just held out her hands, almost looking like a basketballer awaiting the ball to be passed.

Pirozhki was picking up speed and was within 10 meters of Anonymous Jr., the crowd was shouting in anticipation of the clash between David & Goliath.

5 meters…

2 meter…

***Kleng***

The sound of metal bending was heard throughout the stadium. Anonymous Jr. had caught Pirozhki, her hands gripping on his eye sockets. Or rather, what was left of it, the mask was bended like it just had been smacked with a jackhammer.

"AAAAAAARGH" A blood scorching scream was heard, coming from Pirozhki's mask. "MY HEAAAAD, MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP." Pirozhki landed flat on his back, rolling in pain.

Anonymous Jr. smirked, grabbing both ears of the mask when she got near enough. Then, with little effort, a ripping sound was heard and the metal mask was shred in half, revealing the face of a crying Pirozhki. She then proceeded to grab his leg and lifted Pirozhki's entire body of the floor. Spinning him around until she got enough speed to her liking, she flung him off the tiled floor of the ring.

"There you have it folks! Anonymous Jr. wins by Ringout! What a gal! A round of applause for Anonymous Jr., our first finalist!" The announcer called out, which eagerly responded by applauding loudly.

Anonymous Jr. walked back to the corner where Videl was sitting. Videl still had her mouth open, she'd never seen anything like that. Not even her father stopped Pirozhki that easily, nor ever lifted his entire weight in the air.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend a bit, but he was getting on my nerves. If you go see him, tell the doctors to check for skull fractures. Other than that he shouldn't have serious injuries."

Videl looked to the girl, she seemed genuinely sorry. "Right, I'll go tell them that. Good fight, you were awesome!" Anonymous Jr. waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, thanks. I need to go see my Sensei anyway. She's probably mad for me losing my temper. Make sure I'll see you in the finale!"

Videl told the doctors that they should look for fractures in his skull and, lo and behold, there were several. None were dangerous or permanent, but it was still difficult to do that to a guy _wearing a metal mask_. She heard the announcer calling her name so she dashed to the ring. She didn't know the fighter named Killa but he seemed like to be an African boxer. 'Nothing I can't handle.'

_Ding_

Killa took a boxer pose, defending his face. Videl immediately dropped to the ground, sweeping his feet under him. 'Why did nobody think of this before? These guys really are all muscle no brain.'

Killa caught himself using both hands, preventing a faceplant on the floor but Videl expected that. She used her legs to put a vicegrip on Killa's neck, cutting off his air supply. A couple of minutes of him struggling later, he fainted due to the lack of oxygen.

"LADIEEEEEES AND GENTLEMAAAAAAAN. We have our finalists! Videl Satan will be fighting Anonymous Jr. tomorrow for the title of East City Champion!

Videl met Anonymous Jr.'s gaze, who gave her a thumps up and then left with a woman who looked in her late 30s.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting."

**That's all, for now. I'll be continuing this shortly, but the chapter was getting a bit too long for me to write properly (over 5000 words!). Anyway, next chapter will be the end of the flashback, the rest will be a secret until it comes out. On a side note, the story has reached 6300 views! I never imagined the story to be this popular, so I want to thank all viewers out there (you're from all over the world) for reading it and keeping an interest in it. As always, reviews are appreciated! **


	7. Devil meets Demon

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

**Chapter 7:**Devil meets Demon

"So far, the tournament doesn't sound too bad. You made a friend and kicked some ass. So why are you so glum?"

_Thud_

"Shut up Sharpener, I'm not done yet."

**Flashback continued**

Videl had only just put on her fighting attire when someone bashed on her door, shouting like it wasn't 7 in the morning.

"VIDEL, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Videl rolled her eyes and walked to the door, hoping to save at least some guests the minor headache. When she opened the door, an afro-ed man, dressed in a brown gi, white pants and a white cape on his shoulders brushed passed her. "Good morning to you too, Dad."

Not acknowledging his daughter said anything, he started pacing around the room. "Videl, what's this I heard about that little girl defeating Caroni and Pirozhki? When I got here I was expecting to see you in the finale fighting one of them. Did you tell them to lose on purpose so you can crush her? That's my girl, probably my brilliant genes at work. BWAHAHAHA."

'Brilliant genes my ass. Thank Kami for Mom's intellect.'

"Dad. The plan was to eliminate her as soon as possible. Your star pupils were hospitalized by Anonymous Jr." The serious tone Videl spoke in made Hercule stop laughing. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he was silent for a moment.

'Wow, I should cherish the silence. Wonder how long it'll l-'.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN HOSPITALIZED!? No student of mine should lose to some backwater dojo." Hercule yelled when he regained his voice. He seemed angry enough about something, but then calmed himself down enough to address his daughter with a normal tone. "Sweet Pea, you understand you have to win now to save Daddy's reputation. Remember, you're a Satan. We're better than the rest of the world, that's why it's up to us to save the world."

"Sure Dad, whatever. Can I have breakfast now?" Videl hoped food would distract him long enough so she could focus on her match.

"Sure go ahead and eat Videl, I'm going to talk to the management to see if they want me to say something before the fight."

'Oh no...' Videl remembered the last time her Dad gave a speech before the fight. Her opponent in the finale was so scared he forfeited the moment the bell rang.

"Dad, please don't do anything embarrassing! I really want to fight this girl, she seems nice!" Videl said, while waving her arms franticly to get Hercule's attention. The moment she said it however, she realized her mistake.

"She.. She seems... nice? VIDEL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU'RE BEFRIENDING THE ENEMY!" Hercule screamed, saliva flying everywhere. Videl backed down, to dodge the incoming saliva and because she didn't want her father to torture her ears any longer.

"We'll talk about this after your win. I definitely need to speak with management now." Hercule turned around to walk to the door. While standing in the hallway, he turned around again. "I'm not gonna wish you good luck, I know you don't need it."

A small smile crept on her face, even though they fought a lot, her father still knew how to cheer her up. Heading towards the dining room, she couldn't help but feel excited about facing Anonymous Jr. today.

**Dining room**

"Videl! Over here!" As Videl was picking up a light breakfast at the buffet (scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice), she heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning around she saw Anonymous Jr. sitting at a table together with the older lady she saw yesterday. The woman had a black ponytail and she was dressed in the same fashion, only her kimono was purple with a yellow sash and it had a more casual look.

Anonymous Jr. pulled her chair for her, inviting her to sit with the both of them. "I'm so glad to see you again! These reporters won't stop following me and kept asking me if we're going to crawl each others eyes out." She rolled her eyes at that. "They didn't believe me when I said we wouldn't use such girly tactics."

Videl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're annoying alright." Then, just before taking a bite out of her toast she remembered she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Videl Satan, how are you?" Extending her hand to the older woman, who's face suddenly fell at hearing her name, but quickly composed herself again.

"Aha, so you're my pupil's opponent! I saw you fight, you're good _for a Satan_." Videl expected as much, Anonymous Jr. had responded the same way when she heard her last name. But the older woman continued talking. "I'm the original Anonymous, Head of the Anonymous Dojo." She said with a smile. Videl wasn't surprised, this woman seemed to have power pour out of her skin.

"Sensei? Could you please not do that?" Junior said suddenly. The moment she spoke up, the power Videl felt coming from Anonymous dissipated. "Sorry dear, sometimes I forget you're the one participating. I always get pumped when I feel the atmosphere here."

That moment the paparazzi barged in and started to take pictures and shoved microphones up their noses. "Miss Satan, the ZTV-viewers want to know your thoughts on the fight. Is this breakfast just a ploy to lure Anonymous Jr. into a false sense of security?"

Before she could respond another reporter turned towards Anonymous Jr. "Miss Anonymous, is it true that you're fighting for the approval of Mr. Satan so you two can elope after the tournament?"

Anonymous Jr. turned bright red at that question, while her Sensei started laughing uncontrollably. Videl didn't even know how to respond to that, so she did the only thing she could think of, threaten their lives.

Red cheeks, murderous look, finger outstretched to the paparazzi, she started. "I don't know where the HFIL you heard those nonsense, but you better be out of my sight at the count of three. We were just enjoying breakfast together, as fellow Marital Artists."

Anonymous fell on the floor laughing when she noticed Videl's slip up and tears were pouring over her face. Junior turned even redder, while stepping up to gain everyone's attention. "She meant Martial Artists, we're not planning to elope or anything.."

Then, as if nothing happened, she continued having breakfast.

Videl's entire head went red out of embarrassment. Trying to save the situation, she started counting.

"One." The paparazzi were contemplating their options, most were slowly backing down while the front row looked at each other for help.

"Two." Every reporter was out of there already, but one brave photographer, Mr. Parker, tried to take one last picture.

"Three!" Videl faked a dash towards Mr. Parker, who yelped and ran away, leaving an awful musky smell behind.

Anonymous calmed down now, seeing they were the last ones in the dining room. "Maybe we should head towards the Ring, your fight will be in an hour anyway and I don't think either of you is hungry anymore."

Anonymous Jr. nodded, having finished her breakfast. Videl quickly downed her orange juice and grabbed the toast. "Yeah, let's go. Those paparazzi will be back if we stay here."

Anonymous snickered at that while they were walking towards the exit. "They should leave two Marital Artists alone before their grand show, wouldn't want to miss your proposal."

"SENSEI PLEASE!"

**Tournament grounds – In the Ring**

"Ladieeeeees and Gentlemaaaaan, here in the ring are our two finalists! In the left corner is the famous Videeeeeel Sataaaaaaan, daughter of Hercule Satan. Her vicelock on Killa and her knockout punch on Mighty Mask got her in the finals, but those are just the tip of the iceberg! Will she be victorious? Put your hands together for Videl Satan!" The entire crowd happily obliged.

"In the right corner, is Anonymouuuuuuus Juniooooor, top student at the Anonymous Dojo! Not much is known about this beautiful redhead but the way she tore apart Pirozhki's mask and we heard Caroni's still unable to use his arms, she's no pushover! Give it up for Miss Anonymous Jr.!" The crowd clapped less enthusiastic than they did with Videl, but a large part of the audience was cheering for her anyway.

"Now, before we begin we'll have a word from Mr. Satan himself!" The Announcer gestured towards the stage where the coronation of the victor would happen.

There stood Mr. Satan, arms outstretched, fists clenched. "YEAAAAAAAH THE CHAMP HAS ARRIVED! Now, I want to wish Anonymous Jr. good luck. She'll need it against my Sweet Pea. Now, the difference will be seen between a real Martial Artist and some hick from the desert who learned to punch. The most positive thing I can say is that she isn't using any tricks like those phonies from the Cell Games BWAHAHAHAHHA. That's all, enjoy the slaughter!"

Videl heard Anonymous Jr. clench her teeth. When she turned around to look at her, all looks of friendliness and compassion were gone. This was a predator, first place was her prey and she was just an obstacle to get there. Suddenly, she felt a cold climb her back. 'What's happening? I fight armed criminals, no way am I afraid of her.'

_Ding_

Anonymous Jr. bowed, although it was the shortest bow she had made so far, Videl noted. Videl bowed back, then got into her fighting stance. Both fists raised, feet spread, she was ready to loop Anonymous Jr.

The only problem was, Anonymous Jr. was nowhere to be seem.

'What?' "Where did she go?" Looking around, the ring appeared empty.

"Behind you." Videl's eyes widened. How did she do that? Before she could turn around, her left shoulder was hit by a blow of Anonymous Jr.'s palm. She winced and felt her left arm go numb. Jumping forward to put some distance between them, she realized what just happened.

"You've disturbed my bloodstream didn't you?"

"Yes, I didn't want to hit your spine. Don't want to cause permanent damage to you, since you don't stand a chance against me." Anonymous Jr. started walking forward slowly, like a predator cornering her meal.

Videl instinctively backed away. Adjusting her stance, since she lost her left arm already, she began formulating a strategy. 'She wants me to back down, so the logical choice would be to jump her. Just wait for the right moment.'

As Anonymous Jr. took another step, she came into Videl's jumping range. 'Bingo.'

Videl leaped into the air and pulled back her fist. With a scream she struck, aiming for Anonymous Jr.'s head. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the damages she'd done to the girl she'd befriended only yesterday. She waited for the Announcer to call the match but when it didn't happen she opened her eyes again.

The crowd had turned silent. In the middle of the ring stood Anonymous Jr., holding back Videl's fist with only one hand and looked rather bored.

"You know, if I jump someone, I have the courtesy to look if my hit really connects." She pulled Videl closer and delivered a ferocious kick to her ribs, making Videl crash into the tiled floor 3 meters away. A snapping sound was heard. "Sorry for that, didn't mean to hit you that hard. But your dad really pissed me off."

Videl closed her eyes for a moment and felt her ribs, yeah that's gonna leave a mark. Looking back at Anonymous Jr. she saw her looking at her Sensei, who nodded to her.

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Videl narrowed her eyes, no way was she losing this easily! But Anonymous Jr. apparently didn't get that memo, as she ran towards Videl.

Videl tried to strike her again, only to have Anonymous Jr. jump over her fist. She was behind Videl now, and Videl prayed to Kami she wouldn't disable her other arm as well.

"I'm sorry, you fought well." Anonymous Jr. whispered.

Then everything went black.

**One hour later**

Videl woke up hearing shouts outside her door. She couldn't determine who were shouting but she sure hoped they would stop soon. Her neck was killing her, so were her ribs. She was happy when she noticed her left arm was functioning again.

"Oh, you're up already." A nurse said. "Anonymous Jr. told us you'd be out of it for an hour, we didn't realize she meant exactly one hour." She smiled encouragingly, while placing a sandwich on her dresser. "We figured you must be hungry after your fight."

Videl frowned. In her opinion this wasn't called a fight. This was a merciless beating, she just happened to be the victim of it. The door flung open, Videl could make out two figures standing nose to nose and continued their screaming contest.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER WITH YOUR MUMBO JUMBO MEDICINE! FIRST YOU BEAT HER IN THE HOSPITAL, NOW YOU TRY TO POISON HER?" Hercule screamed, be seemed beside himself in rage.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SAD EXCUSE OF A MAN, MY FIGHTER IS JUST BETTER THAN YOURS. DON'T HOLD THAT AGAINST HER, LET US HEAL HER THEN WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG AGAIN." Anonymous yelled back. She had that scary aura around her again, Videl was happy she wasn't at the receiving end of that glare.

Anonymous Jr. noticed the open door and saw that Videl had woken up. Without either Hercule nor her Sensei noticing this, she slowly walked to Videl's bed and closed the door behind her. With a relieved expression on her face, she turned to Videl.

"Glad I don't have to listen to them anymore." Anonymous Jr. chuckled. Then, the guilty look was back on her face. "Listen, sorry that I didn't pull my kick. I should have more control, but your father pushed all the wrong buttons with his little speech."

"Don't bother, I've had worse. My ego's hurt the most." Videl tried to laugh as well, but then she felt the pain in her ribs again and winced.

"Don't laugh, your ribs will be tender for at least two weeks. We have medicine which would heal you within three seconds, but your father won't let us give it to you. Saying we're trying to poison you and then he accused me of poisoning your breakfast, which is why I was able to beat you." Anonymous Jr. rolled her eyes at that.

Videl felt even worse after hearing that, her father couldn't even admit she lost fair and square? 'Dad's suppose to be the World's Strongest, shouldn't he be some sort of role model?'

Anonymous Jr. saw the pained expression on Videl's face and stroked her arm, which caused Videl to come out of her musing.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come say goodbye. I've had fun these last two days because of you. I hope I'll see you again." Anonymous Jr. said, a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks, I had fun as well." Videl's brain was shooting a blank. Here she was, making friends with someone who had similar interests and she just said goodbye. Anonymous Jr. gave her one last look, waved and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Videl said, a bit too loud as her ribs protested. But it had effect, Anonymous Jr. turned around with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face.

"Will you compete in the Satan City Tournament? Then we can meet again soon!" Videl knew it was a lame attempt to stall her, she probably wasn't interested anyway, but she had to try.

"Hmmm, I won't need more money for about a year. Maybe. It's not my call to make, Sensei schedules the tournaments I enter." Anonymous Jr. had a thoughtful expression on her face now, her right elbow resting in her left hand, right hand below her chin supporting her head.

"Can you ask your Sensei to train me?" There. She asked it before realizing the implications, her father would never approve but she could maybe give her some pointers every once in a while.

"I did, she said she wasn't interested in the _spawn of Satan._" Anonymous Jr. said, making ""-signs with her fingers. "She also said her style wouldn't suit you. You're not patient enough to exploit someone's weaknesses."

Videl didn't know what they had against her father, but if the screaming match outside her door was any indication, she knew it wasn't something that she could sooth over anytime soon.

"Alright, thanks for asking. I hope to see you soon." She tried to smile while saying that, but she still felt down because she felt she was losing a friend.

"No problem, get well soon. See ya!" With that, Anonymous Jr. walked out of her door.

**Flashback end**

"After that, me and my Dad got into a couple of fights. He was mad at me losing and told me a Satan never loses. I got mad at him for blaming me like I did it on purpose. He told me I caused him bad publicity. I accused him for caring more for his fame than me and after that it only escalated more." Videl added with a downcast look.

"And I completely forgot to ask Anonymous Jr. her real name."

Sharpener looked worried after hearing her entire story. He understood she was upset but he didn't want to badmouth his hero. Before he even got the chance to think about anything, Erasa spoke up.

"Vi, he was probably just worried about you. You know how stressed he gets whenever he sees you getting hurt. Remember that time you got a paper cut when we were 6? The ER-staff still tells horror stories to new recruits about his shouting."

Videl felt a little better when she remembered that story. "You're probably right, still it would be nice if he apologized."

"Don't worry, he will. And so should you." Erasa said the last part sternly, waving her index finger towards Videl.

"Yes Mother."

_Ringg_

"Wow, lunch sure flew by." Sharpener said. Then Videl's watch went off. 'Oh, what timing. I hope I've recovered enough for this.'

She clicked the answering button on her watch. "This is Videl, what's up Chief?"

"Videl, there's a robbery going on at 54thStreet. That's only 5 minutes flying from your school. The Demon's Disciple will probably show as well and we need your help catching him."

Videl raised an eyebrow before answering. "The Demon's Disciple? Can you update me on him while I fly?"

"Of course, I'll send the information to your jet copter." With that the transmission ended.

"Please tell the teacher I'm gone."

"Sure, good luck."

"Stay safe girl, we've still got a lot to talk about!"

**54****th ****Street – 5 minutes later**

Several police cars were parked in front of a Gun Store, cops behind their doors with their guns drawn. Videl landed her copter behind the cars and headed to the Chief to get instructions.

"Long time no see, what do we have here?" Videl asked, trying not to show she had trouble ducking behind his car.

"Glad you could make it Videl, these guys have been acting up since a month ago. That Weapon Depot has anti tank guns, artillery to shoot through 3 bulletproof vests and enough ammo to shoot every person in Satan City twice over! Plus, they have an employee hostage there."

"And you suspect them to work with this Demon's Disciple?" Videl frowned, there was only one entrance and she wasn't exactly in top condition to topple them. However, she wasn't one to back down easily so she was waited for the Chiefs response.

"Well, we think so. They haven't exactly worked together on the same scene yet, but they appeared both after you left."

"That's your lead? That could be a coincidence." Videl asked. "So you want me to get in, knock them out before you guys enter guns blazing and when the Demon's Disciple shows his face I have to knock him out as well? Please tell me you can at least get me inside that store or cover me when I try to enter through the front door."

"Well... We have found a second entrance, but that's through the sewers."

Videl looked disgusted, but before she could respond a golden glow was seen from inside the store. "What the HFIL is that? Some kind of bomb?"

The door opened with a gush of wind. Standing there was a guy with glowing hair and a feral look. His stern gaze turned to the cops as he walked to them holding the hostage. He spoke with such authority that she didn't even realize this was the guy she had to bring in.

"The White Tiger Gang members are all inside, unconscious. The hostage is without injury. Till next time."

He started walking to an alley and seemed ready to leave when a cop pointed a gun at his face. "Don't think you can keep running from us! Just because you sacrificed your accomplices doesn't mean we trust you. Now put your hands in the air!"

Videl saw the Demon's Disciple's face turn sour. He didn't move an inch, just stared in the eyes of the cop. The cop visibly shivered. The Demon's Disciple spoke up. "You've tried shooting, handcuffing, beating, ganging up, trapping and sedating me. All attempts failed. Just accept I'm here to stay."

The cop stopped shivering and tried smirking, but all he could muster was twisting it in a grimace. He then nodded his head to Videl. "Don't you know who that is? We have Videl Satan on our side, she'll handle you."

The Demon's Disciple turned his head to her, while Videl felt her stomach turn. This guy had beaten up a gang in the blink of an eye and she was suppose to beat him, while still having her ribs bruised?

Apparently, the Demon's Disciple had similar thoughts. "I'm not fighting an injured opponent. She's probably far more capable than this sorry excuse of a police force, but it'll only hurt the healing process." His hand shot out, crushing the gun in his hands before he slowly walked towards Videl. He stopped 30 centimeters before her and scanned her body.

"Hey! My face is up here you know." Videl said, getting annoyed. She might be a little bit scared but no one looked at her like a piece of meat.

"I know, I'm not interested in that part though." Was the asshole's response. That did it, Videl launched a kick to his head. She expected him to duck and probably try to sweep her other leg underneath her. She didn't expect him to catch the leg. Before she could act, he stepped forward and pressed his hand on her ribs.

"Relax, I was looking for your injury." His hand started to glow a light yellow color. Videl curiously waited what would happen next. Suddenly, her ribs felt warm and the painful pressure was relieved. Her eyes went wide, making the Demon's Disciple smile. It wasn't the scary, feral smile she saw earlier, but a more genuine, happy smile.

"T-t-thanks... What did you do?" Was all she could bring out.

"A friend taught me how to speed up healing processes, I can't heal them completely yet. But by tomorrow evening the healing should be done." He responded. Then he waved and shot into the air.

The cops had watched the interaction with growing anxiety. If Videl Satan couldn't catch this guy, what chance did they have? When the Demon's Disciple disappeared, they all ran to Videl in an attempt to access the damage he'd done. One of the cops went inside the Weapon Depot to retrieve the still unconscious criminals.

"Videl, are you okay? Attacking you is a serious offense and he broke another gun. That'll be added to his damage to the city's property." The Chief said, eyeing Videl worriedly.

"I'm actually better than before, he healed my ribs. Why do you want to put him in jail so badly? I mean he's busted a lot of criminals, the file you'd sent me said crime rates have dropped 70% since he appeared." Videl responded, she needed more information before jumping to a conclusion about this guy.

"Because he's using tricks to deceive us! Mr. Satan agrees with us, he's up to something. We can't just let him walk around freely." The Chief said huffing, defending his dignity.

"Well, if his tricks help me heal, I prefer tricks over real medicine. Anyway, I think I'll head home. School will be done by the time I get back. It's only half an hour or so." Videl said, walking back to her jet copter. Something fishy was going on and she was getting to the bottom of it.

'Why was the Chief so against extra help, even if it came from some strange guy?'

Up in the sky, Gohan had transformed back into his regular clothes. Nimbus had waited patiently for him so he could bring him home. Gohan was thinking about his encounter with the Satan girl.

'How bizarre, she hates my guts as Gohan, yet she's the only one to accept help from my alter ego. Maybe I should try talking to her again.'

A smile crept up his face, finally someone thanked him!

Before he knew it, the small white dome came in sight. Jumping from Nimbus, he noticed there was a car parked under his favorite tree. It was yellow with blue, and Shenron was painted on the front.

'Could it be?' As Gohan entered the house, he smelled the aroma of cooked meat, fresh chopped vegetables and potatoes, along with 20 other dishes.

"Mo-" Before he could call out, a small hand clammed his mouth. Goten looked at him scared and held out a letter.

_Dear Gohan,_

_I just came back from the tournament, Lime won again. I came back alone, she has some stamina and ki-control training to do. You'll see her soon enough. _

_I'm exhausted, so I'm already sleeping. Thanks for taking care of everything, Goten told me how you handled it. I'm so proud of you. I cooked your favorite food (as well as Goten's, but he's probably eaten it by the time you get home). See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward hearing about your High School experience so far!_

_Love,_

_ChiChi_

Whispering, Gohan started. "Aaah, so she's asleep. I'll talk to her in the morning." Goten nodded, glad his brother got the message before he did something catastrophic. He was still sitting on Gohan's shoulder and pulled Gohan's ear to get his attention.

"Gohan, Mom's back so we can train again right?" Goten whispered, a hopeful glint was shining in his eyes.

Gohan grinned at his enthusiasm. "Of course, I'll contact the others after dinner. But I want to visit Dende this weekend as well, we haven't had a movie night in ages." He then turned to the dinner table.

"I know you already ate, but you wanna share and then do some light sparring before bedtime?"

Goten yelled at the top of his lungs. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And started to chow down on dinner. Gohan stood frozen in place and waited for a sound out of the master bedroom. A single drop of sweat made it's way from his brow all the way down to his chin. As the droplet dripped to the floor, Gohan could distinguish a snore from the noise Goten was making.

He smiled and joined Goten in the feast.

'Dende, you saved my life. I guess you're choosing the movie again."

**That's it for now, I was seriously scared how people would respond to Lime. So far, no death threats, no hacking of my laptop or anything so I guess people aren't upset. As some had guessed, ChiChi is the Head Sensei of the Anonymous Dojo. She may be a little OOC, but I hated the fact that she just became a dull housewife after everything she's gone through in Dragonball. Of course, I'll explain somewhere in the story why she's different from the original.**

**I know I promised faster updates, but I need to focus more time on my studies. So updates will probably be once or twice a month.**

**On a more positive note, ****_The Demon's Disciple _****has 100 followers! Thank you all, you're awesome! As always, Reviews are appreciated!**

**Ps: I'm still not entirely sure what power level I need to give ChiChi and Lime, so if someone wants to voice their opinion let me know.**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

~Telepathy~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 8: **Surprise!

"... so that's the situation." Gohan said. Instead of his usual two hours workout before school, he told his mother about his first month of High School. He went into detail about everything; his peers, the police, his social life, grades, Goten's progress and even a bit about Icarus.

"Hmmm, that's unusual. I know most humans have problems grasping the stuff we can do, but most would be grateful if someone saves them." Chichi responded, worry was visible in her eyes as she looked at her oldest son. A silence filled the kitchen, Gohan eager to hear his mother's opinion and Chichi thinking about the situation Gohan had on hands.

Then, suddenly she broke her gaze and stood up. "Honestly, Gohan this is weird behavior. I'm not surprised your peers like you, don't get me wrong. You've had plenty of social interaction at Dad's castle, Bulma's parties, your colleagues and don't get me started about _those_ two years." She added, emphasizing the last part with a fire in her eyes.

Gohan knew she _had _to mention the last part, but he still wanted to hear her opinion and his mother seemed to just getting started so he waited patiently, his hands folded on the kitchen table and nodded.

"I don't think your alter ego can do anything about it. So far, you have Mr. Satan, the police force and the general opinion running against you. The media know if they portrait you positively they won't sell so that's a dilemma. You could have chosen a nicer name to start with, _most_ people don't try to befriend demons or their associates you know." Chichi said while winking at the last part. Gohan knew she had warmed up to Piccolo over the years, so he didn't take offense, but he was hoping she would hurry up with the advise. If she didn't know, what was he supposed to do?

Finally, after boiling 20 eggs, Chichi spoke up. "Have you asked Dende or Chiaoutzu for help? It's probably Hercule's influence over the people, I mean he's been doing it for 7 years now, but it never hurts to double-check if there isn't some evil alien brainwashing people."

Gohan slapped his head. "Of course, they'll know what's up! I haven't seen Dende since our last movie marathon and Chiaoutzu since... well you know, forever. " He started walking to the door, planning on leaving as he suddenly froze. Then he turned around and walked to Chichi and enveloped her in the biggest hug he could muster.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I missed you." Gohan said. Chichi gladly returned the hug, although with some trouble. 'Gohan's even bigger than Goku was.' She thought smiling and feeling her eyes getting watery.

"Oh Gohan, I'm glad you still need your old mother. You've grown up way too fast."

Gohan released Chichi with a grin. "I wouldn't call you old mom, maybe older but definitely not old. I've seen you busy at the Dojo, no old lady can strike like that."

"Yeah yeah, no need to butter me up. You can meet up with both of them before school, just don't miss too much classes alright? I'll be teaching at the Dojo today and Goten's going to be with me so no need to rush back home."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Gohan shouted as he ran to the window and blasted towards the Lookout.

Chichi watched him fly away, her arms hugging her own frame with a far away look in her eyes as she whispered. "Oh Goku, if you could only see your son right now you'd be so proud." A single tear strolled down her cheek, but she smiled nonetheless as she headed back to the stove, searching for her trusty frying pan. "No time to reminisce, I've got myself a Saiyan to feed."

**Kami's Lookout**

"Well well well, it seems you _do_ know I still exist." A certain green skinned 'god' stated with a frown.

Gohan had just landed and smiled as he looked at his childhood friend. "Dende, don't be like that. You know how busy I've been. Besides, I haven't seen you stop by my house either." A said with a smirk.

"I've been busy as acting Kami, there was a huge meteor shower last week I had to disintegrate. Wasn't easy you know, especially without Piccolo to guide me." Dende said. His eyes were betraying him, even though he sounded all serious and formal, Gohan could see his amusement behind them.

"A meteor shower? That's been keeping you busy? Man, you've been slacking! You could stop those years ago, what happened?" Gohan said, faking his disappointment. He knew Dende was playing around, but he was curious why he mentioned the meteor shower.

"This one had meteorites large enough to burst through Jupiter and unlike some of us, I can't just shoot them all down with ki blasts. Piccolo demanded that I would stop the next shower by enhancing the Earths atmosphere with my power." Dende said with a huff, arms crossed and turned his head away from Gohan.

"Wow, you can do that? Guess I'm not the only one training. That's awesome!" Gohan said to his long time friend. He knew Dende had been training with Piccolo, but he figured it would follow his Sensei's own style of handling things. 'More in a 'Special-Beam-Canon' frenzy.' Gohan thought with a coyly smile. When he noticed Dende didn't continue after his response he waited a moment. Dende didn't seem in a hurry to start talking so Gohan took the initiative again.

"Was there something different about this meteor shower, other than the size?" Gohan finally asked.

Dende fidgeted around with his staff and suddenly seemed to be rather interested in the white tiles on the Lookout.

"Well, not really. Only the timing was... suspicious to say the least. They came out of nowhere and would collide with Earth the day after you send Piccolo, Vegeta and Yamcha on their mission." Dende said, unwillingly looking Gohan in the eye, completely forgetting he was supposed to be faking irritation.

"Hmmm that's strange. You think someone is sending them this way? Or was it more of a diversion so they can attack those three? How is their mission progressing?" Gohan asked, his tail wagging wildly. It always had a life on it's own when it wasn't wrapped around his leg or waist, especially when Gohan became anxious.

"Good, as always. I mean you've seen their 'good cop- bad cop- worse cop' routine. 16 is with them as a bodyguard for Yamcha, you know he's easily scared." Dende said with a smile, before walking to the edge of the lookout. "But I think we should be on our toes, I feel something bad is about to happen. I just can't pinpoint what, where and how."

Gohan's shoulders slumped hearing that. With a dejected tone he asked. "So you probably don't know why they're reacting that badly on my powers in Satan City either? I was hoping to find some answers."

"Sorry Gohan. I'll contact Chiaotzu for you, but I'm not sure if the meteors and your problem are related." Dende said. When he saw his friend still standing there chewing on his cheek he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and added, "Hey, don't sweat it. We can handle anything the universe throws at us."

Gohan smiled at that. "Yeah I know, I just hope the demi's are ready before everything comes down. They've been training for a while and I want them to experience some real fighting without being in danger of dying you know?"

"You mean unlike us?" They both started laughing at that. It took them a while before they caught their breath again. Gohan looked fondly at his friend, they had been through much together.

"Anyway, I'll be back Saturday so we can have our monthly movie marathon. You get to pick again, since you saved me yesterday." Gohan said, while walking to the edge.

Dende smiled brightly at that, giving him a thumps up. "You know I got your back buddy." Hearing that, Gohan jumped off the edge, flying at a comfortable pace to Satan City.

**Mifan Empire- Conference Room**

"That settles it then, we will be intensifying the relationship with Central city by increasing our coal imports to them, they'll need it the coming winter." Chiaotzu said. He stood up from his chair central in the Conference Room. His subordinates all bowed to him, mumbling their gratitude to him before leaving the room.

Chiaotzu never felt better, his empire was thriving like never before, Earth hadn't been invaded in a while and he assisted Dende wherever he could using his telekinetic abilities and teaching the young guardian how to do it himself as well. If he was honest to himself, he never thought he would be useful again as part of the Earth's Special Forces after he witnessed the gruesome powers of Frieza, the Androids and Cell. Luckily, faith had other plans for him.

'Heh, Faith. More like Gohan had other plans with me.'

**Flashback**

**Mifan Empire- 4.5 years ago**

"I understand you feel left out, most fighters vastly overpower you both now." Twelve year old Gohan said. He stood in front of Chiaotzu, who levitated so he could speak face to face. Gohan hadn't really grown that much, but Chiaotzu had been shorter than him after Gohan's adventure to Namek.  
>Tien stood by him, arms crossed and the look on his face made it clear he didn't like the way Gohan was speaking about his friend.<p>

"But that doesn't mean we'll just drop you as a member of our group, you're the only psychic in our mids. You're even better than Piccolo when it comes to telekinesis!" Gohan pleaded. His posture made it clear he was frustrated. After telling the Z-fighters of the new hierarchy of command he'd come up with and who he figured should play which part, Chiaotzu and Tien were the only ones who still needed persuasion.

'Dammit, even Vegeta didn't struggle this much.'

Gohan spread his arms, palms to them in a gesture of surrendering he continued his monologue. "You aren't needed on the battlefield anymore, Vegeta, Piccolo, the Androids and me got that covered. The little ones will be joining our ranks when they're ready. However, you have huge political power. Together with grandpa Ox, you can make a difference. Make changes that'll turn this world around. There's still a vast gap between poverty and wealth, slavery still happens, power abuse, you name it. I know you can play that part." Gohan paused to see how his words would affect the small emperor. He seemed in thought, floating still in the air. He didn't meet Gohan's gaze and had his eyes fixed to the ground. Tien was the first to break the silence.

"So, you just want Chiaotzu to do all the boring political stuff you can't be bothered with? You're a prince you know, you could do it yourself. Goku wouldn't push us out of the fray like this." Tien growled. He seemed angry because of the dismissal of their abilities, something Gohan immediately regretted.

"You know I don't mean it like that Tien. But the truth is, we have enough brawl, but few brains. No disrespect for my father, but he wasn't known for his tactical skills. He was an amazing inspiration for all of us and probably the best fighter this world will ever know, but the guy couldn't put 2 and 2 together sometimes." Gohan said while smiling when he remembered doing homework while his father had walked in. Never would he hit his father hard enough to make his head spin like the day Goku met partial difference equations.

When Gohan got back from his daydreaming, he tried to reason with them again. "Chiaotzu, and in effect you Tien, won't be only doing the boring stuff. You will be fighting opponents we can't. In board rooms, political playing fields; I haven't got the experience yet to do so. Grandpa Ox could really use an ally, especially now Satan has gained followers without a real brain to back it up."

Chiaotzu finally spoke up. "What about my abilities, you won't need a psychic in politics, just someone with half a brain willing to help you. Why me? Why not Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha or even 17 or 18? They're all capable."

"You're already an emperor so we don't need to buy our way into the fray." Gohan said, while smirking, he knew he had Chiaotzu interested. It was just a matter of time now. "And because, the political work will only be _one_ of your responsibilities. While doing that, you can utilize your telekinesis to survey the Eastern part of the globe for aliens, humans making weapons they're not ready to use and even check if we're not destabilizing the Earth while training. Of course, there's more to it but we'll discuss that when we reach that hurdle."

Chiaotzu's eyes lit up hearing that, he knew he could do it and even have some fun doing it. Tien noticed the change in attitude of his friend but wasn't convinced himself.

"What about me?" Tien asked. Tien knew he wasn't a man for long political meetings, or public speeches. He was able to convince villages that he and Chiaotzu were heroes in the old days as InoShikaCho because they were hopeless, this was an entirely different stage.

"You'll still be Chiaotzu's bodyguard, but also our field agent so to speak. If Chiaotzu finds anomalies, you're the one who goes investigating first. For example, if there's trouble on this side of the globe you'll be the one to kick their asses. And if Dende or Chiaotzu notices an alien invader coming to Earth, they'll target Kami's Lookout first because Dende's there attracting all attention. Chiaotzu will be the one keeping up our defensive barrier if that happens, strengthened by Capsule Corps machinery." Gohan started to explain, waving his hands frantically. He knew his strategy was good, so he always lost himself in his enthusiasm about it.

"When they notice the barrier is strengthened from here and they can't blast us from outer space, they'll try attacking Chiaotzu. You'll be more than enough to take care of anyone that isn't part of the main assault group Tien, or at least keep them busy before I get here."

Tien nodded, his third eye sparkled a bit, Gohan took it as a good sign. Then Tien bowed his head, "I'll let you decide Chiaotzu. It'll take me a while to get used to this new role, but I'm not opposed to it."

Chiaotzu on the other hand, was ecstatic. Bouncing in the air up and down, chanting, "I'm still useful!". After a minute of that, he sobered up and gave Gohan a hug.

Gohan, not really sure how to respond; he never had that much contact with the small Emperor, hugged him back awkwardly. When Chiaotzu released him, Gohan said, "I'm glad you like the plan. Every three months we will evaluate how things are going, if you're dissatisfied with something you can always contact me. For now, your most important role is to train Dende."

"Yes sir!" Chiaotzu saluted him while smiling. Gohan smiled back and put two fingers to his head and teleported away.

Tien looked at his friend, who seemed much happier than he had been in years. Chiaotzu was still staring to the place Gohan had been, whispering "Thank you." Before making a link with Dende.

**End Flashback**

Chiaotzu never thought the son of Goku had it in him to be the new leader of the Z-fighters, he was glad he had been mistaken. When the boy- no man, came back 5 years ago he took the reigns and whipped everyone into shape. He had observed other planets, Yardrat, Namek, Winter, Gelba, Shamo and many more and had figured out a strategy to secure Earth in a way none had thought possible. Even Bulma had said she couldn't find a flaw in his plans.

Chiaotzu snickered to himself. "Lucky for us Gohan inherited Chichi's intellect."

Chiaotzu figured he could do with an early lunch with then, when he suddenly became aware of Dende's presence in his mind. ~Chiaotzu, can you hear me?~

~Loud and clear, something wrong?~

~I just had a disturbing chat with Gohan, wait I'll project it to you.~

Chiaotzu smiled, he had been the one to teach Dende that trick. ~Alright, I understand the situation.~ He was silent for a moment, thinking through every scenario. ~Have you guys thought of a stealth invasion? Someone might be manipulating them without us knowing.~

~Yeah, but I think I would've noticed an alien trying that. Most aren't as sneaky as they think they are. Remember that giant spider-guy? He watched Harry Potter and thought all spiders were supposed to be that big.~

Chiaotzu could feel Dende delight through the link as he recalled that memory, he hadn't forgotten either. ~I remember him, and the traumatized people I had to erase the memory off. But I did notice some more activity in a couple of the secluded factories a while ago, but I don't think it's an alien threat to the world.~

~I understand, it's not our business to check on every little factory. If the keep acting suspicious, can you send Tien or contact me? I really have a bad premonition.~

~Will do, I'll let you know if I find anything.~ With that the link was terminated.

Chiaotzu sighed, his shoulders slumped a bit. He didn't feel like eating anymore, "I just had to be happy and jinx everything didn't I?"

**Orange Star High**

"Hmmm, where's Gohan? It's not like him to miss two hours in a row." Erasa asked out loud , craning her neck while scanning the room, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, most of the time he's here for a solid 15 minutes before leaving again." Sharpener snickered. "Maybe he finally fell through that cloud of his."

Videl's interest was sparked hearing that. She had been falling asleep during class but in the blink of an eye her investigator mode was on. Determined to learn more about Gohan, she sat up straight turned to Sharpener with her patented Satan glare. "What do you mean? Where does he go? And you can't own a cloud!"

Sharpener nearly fell out of his chair, it'd been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of Videl's glares. "Jeez babe, point that thing somewhere else. You know I hate it when you do that!"

When Videl's glare softened a bit, Sharpener continued. "I meant exactly what I said. Most teachers are lenient to Gohan since he already knows everything they teach. And Gohan does owns a cloud, he flies to school on it. It's really fast and awesome! You should ask him if you can try riding it."

Videls' eyebrow went up. "What do you mean, try? If he can ride it, it's probably not so hard." She wasn't sure how to process this piece of information. 'Four possible scenarios, Sharpener's making this all up, Gohan found a way to disguise an illegal vehicle as a cloud, he actually owns a cloud and flies on it or Sharpener got hit too hard on the hit again.' Nodding to herself while keeping an eye on Sharpener, she confirmed her suspicion, 'probably the last one.'

Erasa piped up, "No, you need to have a pure heart to ride it! Me and Sharpy rode it and I think Nicole did too. It was super-duper-cool!" Erasa, in her enthusiasm, hadn't noticed she had stood up, while drowning all other sounds in the classroom with her sheer volume, the teacher included.

"Miss Erasabell, would you mind? I am trying to educate people here." The teacher called out. She didn't even remember what class she was supposed to be in, so she quickly apologized to the teacher, with the promise to keep quiet.

"Thank you. Now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to introduce another new student to you. You can come in miss."

The door slowly opened, a pretty girl strolled in, confidence oozing off her. She was of average height, but had a perfect hourglass figure.  
>Her tight blue blouse, which showed just a little bit cleavage, matched perfectly with her dark jeans and she looked very feminine with her red hair curled down. She had a cute yellow purse casually hanging beside her, even though it was filled with books. She didn't wear jewelry, only a simple ring with a small sapphire on her right hand. 8 centimeter black high heels completed her outfit, which didn't seem to bother her at all while walking. She scanned the room before speaking up.<p>

"Hi, my name is Lime Lao-Son. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**That's the end of it. Don't worry, I know it's shorter than you're used to but since I have a week to study for my final exam I figured it would be okay to post this part earlier, so I can give you the rest somewhere next week.  
>I want to thank everyone for their input about the power levels (the reviews went through the roof!). I won't reveal them yet, but they won't play as large a role as in the original series. I think technique or speed can make up for the lack of power. Also, I'm glad most of you liked me putting Lime in the story. I seriously thought hard about it, but she seems to be the only friend of Gohan's age that's human before he entered high school so my options were limited. <strong>

**Finally, is it normal that the favorite/follow ratio stays almost ****_exactly _****0.5? Also, we broke 10,000 views with last chapter (It's over 11,500 now) AND with this chapter we broke through 25,000 words! I thought I would've been halfway through the story before reaching those goals, but we're just getting started!**


	9. Happy reunions , assumptions and a heate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or GT.

**Chapter 9**: Happy reunions , assumptions and a heated discussion

5 seconds. 5 seconds of blissful silence. It was deafening; no student dared to say a word in fear of the consequences of breaking it. This truly gave a purpose to the saying 'Silence before the storm'.

Of course, the teacher was oblivious to his students' sentiment and broke it. Turning to the new student, "Miss Lime, would you like to tell something about yourself?" When he received a nod from her, "Questions after the introduction."

Introducing herself felt like her first tournament all over again, only this time she came prepared. Playing with her ring, she started talking. "Well, I'm into Martial Arts, I like shopping and doing stuff outdoors. I used to live in Chazke Village but moved to the 439 Area a couple of years ago."

After this 10 hands shot up. Lime smiled, 'this is going to be fun.' The teacher was having trouble picking a student, after careful deliberation he chose one who would be the least likely to cause a riot.

"Miss Erasabell, go ahead."

"Do you know Gohan? What kind of ring is that? Where do you like to shop?"

Lime's smile grew even wider hearing a little bit of envy edging her voice. Looking around the class, she only met jealous faces and a still shell-shocked Videl. Quickly developing a plan, she answered.

"I shop wherever there's a Martial Arts tournament so that depends on the location. This ring is special to me, it's a wedding ring. And you could say Gohan and I are.. well acquainted." Lime winked to Erasa, who huffed.

The girls in the class all re-evaluated Gohan in their heads, apparently the guy was married and lied to all of them about him not being interested in dating. He didn't even mention a wife! Gohan quickly went to most popular bachelor to hated more than a bad hair day.

The male students had an entire string of thoughts altogether. 'Gohan's tapping HER?!' If he hadn't been crowned King already he would've been now, ignoring the fact that he already settled down at sixteen years.

Before more damage could be done, the door opened and a certain black haired genius stammered in.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I had some work related errants to ru- LIME?"

In an instant the distance between Gohan and Lime was covered, the black haired boy smothering the smaller girl in a bear hug. Cracks were heard before Gohan released Lime. "When did you get here? And why are you going to school?"

Lime laughed, "Did you really think Chichi would send you to school and keep me cooped up at home? If you're going, I'm tagging along."

Gohan put his hand on his chin, "Makes sense." Then he turned to his class and noticed the peeved looks the girls were giving him and the admiration from the guys."Eeeehm, did something happen?"

_*Slam*_

Erasa stood up, both hands slammed on her table. "You idiot! You lied to us, you said you weren't seeing anyone and wasn't interested in dating. You could've said you were married, but apparently that's not important enough to mention! Just what is your deal, were you waiting to pick up a girl to cheat on?" All girls nodded in agreement to her speech and to add some drama to her speech, she pointed a finger to Gohan. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Instead of excusing himself, or getting slapped by his wife, Gohan stood dumbfounded. Lost for words he glanced throughout the room to find an ally before resting on Lime. Then, the most shocking thing happened, something nobody suspected.

Lime started laughing.

"O-My-God. You guys are HILARIOUS!" Clutching her sides she leaned against Gohan for support. The class was staring at her, mouth agape, didn't she hear Erasa's accusations?

Finally, Gohan seemed to catch his wit again. "Oh. OH! That's what you're thinking, I get it." Then he started laughing as well, while grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulder and turned her to the class.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce this sweet little girl to you all. She has a bit of a mischievous side, but other than that she's lovely. This is Lime, my little _sister._"

An awkward silence occurred. Erasa's cheeks were burning, ' Damn girl, talk about jumping to conclusions.' She thought to herself. Luckily the silence didn't stretch as long, as someone was coming to her rescue.

"Pffft, sweet little girl? Yeah right."

Videl finally spoke up. She had been shocked into stupor when Lime walked in, not knowing how to channel her happiness. Smirking, she continued. "That _sweet little girl_ of yours tore a metal mask in half, crippled a guy and all but shattered some of my ribs last tournament as Anonymous Jr.."

Gohan stared at Videl, 'So they did meet at the tournament. This'll be interesting.' Then he figured he still needed to respond.

"She's adopted."

Utter silence again.

_*Smack_*

Lime had punched Gohan's cheek, "GOHAN SON, DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO LOKI?" When Gohan just respond by smiling stupidly, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. " Stupid Avengers, stupid superhero worshipers. You and Dende really need a new hobby."

Thankfully, the teacher intervened by clapping his hands. "Well, since you and Mr. Son are acquainted, why don't you take a seat next to him and afterwards he can show you the school."

Both Son's bowed to the teacher, muttering a thank you.

"Now, I'd like to continue the class with the following topic ….

**Lunch**

"Gohan, why didn't you mention you had a sister?" Sharpener asked. They sat at their usual spot under the tree. Normally Gohan was walking around talking to random people, but today he wanted to introduce Lime properly to Erasa and Sharpener, plus he wanted to give Videl a chance to redeem herself.

"Well, you never really asked. When I told you I had a little brother you all wanted to know about him and I didn't have the opportunity to tell you I had a sister as well." Gohan said between bites of his enormous lunch.

"Gohan, Lime, I'm really sorry! I just thought you'd been keeping things from us this whole time and that got me really mad and I kinda overreacted." Erasa exclaimed with her lower lip trembling and her hands clasping her skirt.

"Well, I kind of lured that reaction out of you." Lime told her, "And it was pretty funny. No harm done so no need to apologize, right Gohan?"

Gohan didn't even look up from his lunch, he only nodded.

"Thank you!" Erasa perked up and hugged Lime, who turned slightly red. "So, care to explain the wedding ring if you're not married to Gohan?"

Lime laughed, but Videl could hear that she was forcing it. "Well, it's not mine. It's kind of the only thing I've left of my parents. My father died when I was four, he was beaten up by a biker gang because he stood up for my mother. He bled out for hours. We moved in with Grandpa in Chazke Village after that, but I could see in my mother's eyes she was never happy again. A year later she committed suicide by burning herself in a fire consisting of all her and my father's possessions, to 'rid her daughter of the terrible memories'."

Gohan had stopped eating, a phenomenon rarely witnessed, and gave her a one armed hug. Lime smiled softly when she felt his warmth and continued her story. "Three years after Cell, my grandfather died. A combination of working too hard, old age and all the hardships he endured resulted in a heart failure. Since I was only twelve at the time, the Ox-King found a family for me and Gohan's family was happy to take me in."

Erasa's eyes became watery hearing the sad story, Sharpeners' fist was clenched and Videl looked shocked. Never had she expected that the happy girl she met at the Tournament had such a sad background.

Lime closed her eyes to calm herself, slowly breathing in and out. After a minute of that, she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Don't feel bad, I could've ended up a lot worse than the Son-family." She turned her head at Gohan, affection clear on her face. Gohan smiled shyly back, never one to take compliments well.

"Anyway, I started training under Miss Anonymous four years ago since Martial Arts somewhat runs in the family and it gave me a way to repay the Sons by winning prize money from the tournaments." Lime then turned to Videl, who had been quiet the entire conversation. "Hey, cheer up. I know I fight under an alias and all, but I don't care if people know who I am. They would've figured it out during the Satan City Tournament anyway"

Videl's eyes lit up hearing that, not only would she enter the tournament, Lime also forgave her for her slip up during class. "So, you're entering? Are you going to fight in the single, double or both classes?"

"Well, I might get my Sensei to form a team with me, otherwise I'll only enter the single division since I don't know other fighters who'll enter." After this she turned her head to Gohan in a questioning manner, who just shot her a glance to shut her up. The rest of the group missed the exchange, so Gohan continued talking, "You're going to enter with your father Videl?"

Videl glared at Gohan, just because he's the brother of Lime didn't make them buddy-buddy all of a sudden. "Hmphf, of course I am. Who would've been able to keep up with my dad other than me?"

Gohan smiled deviously, hearing what he wanted to hear. "So, you're willingly going to fight the Demon's Disciple, even after your dad insulted him?" Videl's shocked face told him she hadn't thought about that yet.

Before she could respond, Sharpener intervened, "Whoah, Gohan do you really think this trickster with his weak style could pose a challenge for Videl and Mister Satan? I mean, he doesn't even use the Satan Style." Emphasizing his point, he buried his fist in the ground. "It's the best."

Lime laughed, "Really? Because I've defeated every Satan Style fighter I've come across. It's not really that hard to beat. Just keep a leveled head and don't fall for the theatrics and flashy moves before countering. The style doesn't really have proper defenses."

Sharpener huffed and wanted to defend the Champ and his style, but the bell rang before he could say anything. The group got on their feet and quietly walked to the next class.

**Social Sciences**

Everyone took their place without bothering to unpack. Lime was unsure why, but figured mirroring Gohan was never a bad idea.

When Mr. Weakers entered the room he ignored the class as usual, took a crayon out his left pocket and started writing on the chalkboard.

_The Demon's Disciple has a negative influence on Satan City._

"Left is in favor of the statement, right is against. I want you all to really think this through before choosing sides."

Gohan immediately stood up and walked to right side and Lime followed his example. He was pleasantly surprised to see Videl join them as well. The rest of the class walked to the left, only Nicole was standing in the middle with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sir, what if you're not in favor of the statement but also not really against it?"

"Well, then you'll have to decide for yourself which arguments weight heavier in your opinion."

Nicole nodded and joined the right side and stood next to Lime before introducing herself. Mr. Weakers clapped his hands, "Alright, it seems the general opinion is in favor of the statement so I'll allow the people against it the opening statement."

Gohan gestured to the girls on his side with a grin. "Ladies first." Nicole smiled, while Videl frowned. Nicole was the first to speak up.

"The number of cases solved without harm to civilians has increased with 134% since the Demon's Disciple appeared and crime rates have only been lower the first months after the Cell Games so he does not have a negative influence according to the facts."

Gohan agreed with her opening statement, but wasn't happy that she refused to say he had a positive influence instead of a non-negative influence.

Mark spoke up, "That may be the case, but he also breaks laws every time he makes an appearance. He's a criminal himself, we don't want criminals to take control and punish criminals themselves right?"

"So, obeying the law is more important than doing the right thing?" Lime asked.

"No, but that doesn't give him the right to do what he does! He ridicules Martial Arts and the World Savior with his tricks in his own city."

"So you prefer to have more crimes unsolved and more citizens harmed just because someone's ego's getting bruised?" Gohan piped up. He had enough. It was one thing to judge him for using skills he had slaved away for, but to do so to defend a fraud? He wasn't known for his pride, but this was overstepping the boundaries.

"_Someone's ego? _The Champ is not just someone! He saved us from Cell, we should respect him!" Angela said, while her side nodded fervently.

"The supposed accomplishments of someone is hardly a reason to make him a god. He already has more wealth than he will ever need, more political power than some of the larger kingdoms and enough followers to overthrow King Furry himself if he wanted. Doesn't it seem petty to hold a grudge against someone because he has the same powers as Cell, while he is using them for good?" Lime said heated. She'd known Gohan playing superhero was a bad idea, but to have it thrown at his face by his supposed friends was tough for him. Gohan might have the patience of a saint, but she could feel his ki fluctuating more every minute this argument dragged on.

"That's enough." Mr. Weakers intervened before someone could reply. "This was quite the discussion, I would like to hear an ending statement from Videl and Erasabell. He gestured to Erasa, signaling her to start.

"Well, so far the Demon's Disciple has destroyed a lot of police equipment while using his tricks, he's generally unpopular and unwanted. So I say he should take the hint and leave!"

Erasa's speech was met with applause from her side, while Lime quickly glanced at Gohan's face to gauge how he was feeling but was met with a blank stare. From where she was standing she couldn't see he had his fists clenched, nor trickle of blood coming from it.

The applause fading away, Videl made up her mind, she knew what to say. Nodding to the teacher, she took a step forward.

"So, the Champ's opinion is that important to you? As his daughter, I'm glad the Demon's Disciple picked up the slack I left behind. I've seen how many unwilling victims he saved, got slandered and they even tried to shoot him for saving someone! Yet, he never retaliated with nothing more than the bare minimum. Even if he has the same powers as Cell, did he try to enslave us or destroy the planet? He even sped up the healing of my ribs, which I'm very thankful for. I say keep him around, he's a good guy."

***Ringggg***

"That's it for today class, please read chapter 8 and 9 how to improve your argumentation. You all did well. Class dismissed."

Everybody packed their bags and left the class. Gohan was walking with Lime at the end of the row, who was trying to cheer him up.

"Hey, at least Videl likes your alter ego." Lime whispered. If she kept talking, she knew Gohan would cave, or go to a quiet place to overthink everything he could do. She was praying the former would happen, the latter was very hard to deal with.

"Yeah, she seems to be the only one. She's also one of the few who hates my gut, so I wouldn't call her a friend yet." Gohan responded, not looking Lime in the eye but instead preferred to look at the tiled floor as they continued walking.

"Gohan, that's not fair. She hasn't had the chance to get to know you. She's not that bad, I had fun with her at the tournament. Plus, she's a fighter, that's got to give her some brownie points right?" Nudging Gohan with her elbow, he finally looked at her with something that might turn into a smile over time.

Glad that she improved his mood somewhat, she decided to change the subject. "And we lost the rest, you have to show me where the girls locker room is."

Gohan's face suddenly flushed, "What makes you think I know where that is, it's not like some of the girls tried to take me there, Ha-ha-ha.."

Lime smirked, "I didn't, but you just told me. Wait till I tell Chichi!" She scanned for her class' ki, and darted off before Gohan could protest.

"Lime, wait! Don't you dare!"

**Gym – Guys locker room**

Gohan had just put on his clothes, his mood was slowly getting better. 'Lime always knows how to cheer me up.' He thought with a smile. He concealed his tail in his underwear, when he was approached by a group of guys. They all looked sort of guilty and walked like monks did when approaching an altar. Gohan didn't know what to think of it, so he patiently waited for them to explain what was happening.

After a long silence, Sharpener was the first to speak up. "Gohan, look. We've know you for a while now, so it's only fair to talk to you first."

He started fidgeting with his shirt, while the others behind him were restlessly hopping from one foot to the other, "Eeeehm, how do I put it? W-w-would it be cool if one us goes after Lime?"

Gohan said nothing, the group took this as a bad sign and slowly backed away. Sharpener felt cold sweat running down his back. He slowly put his hands up, in a sign of surrender.

"Gohan? Listen, if you're not okay with it, we'll back down! But she's, well, hot. So there will be guys going after her nonetheless, so wouldn't it be better if it was someone you knew?"

They had expected him to explode, to yell, to flip them off, to punch them all into the ground, even to scream before reminding them of the 'Bro's before Hoes' rule. What they didn't expect was for Gohan to start laughing. Loud.

**Gym **

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it? Doesn't sound healthy."

All the girls were done dressing and were waiting for the guys, who were taking much longer than normal. Videl thought it was suspicious, but was gladly taking her time talking to Lime. She wasn't good at making new friends or connecting with people, but she was willing to try with Lime.

Lime, on the other hand, knew that laugh all too well and immediately looked towards the source of the sound. A group of red-faced guys entered the room, followed by Gohan who was still in hysterics. She paled when she saw all the guys look at her, followed by an embarrassed look on their faces and all of them to quickly look away.

"Oh no, he didn't..." She whispered, but Videl picked it up.

"Something wrong?" Her question fell on deaf ears as Lime marched towards Gohan. He sensed danger approaching and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Son Gohan, you did not tell them what I think you did." Lime asked, a dangerous low tone in her voice. Gohan tried to back away slowly but Lime was in his face before he had the chance. She poked him in the chest when he didn't respond. "Gohan?"

"I did, why would you keep it a secret? It's nothing to be ashamed off you know." Gohan said, matter-of-factly. He understood her shock, but in his opinion she was making a point of nothing.

"Don't worry, they'll all accept you and if they don't it's their loss."

"Pfff, like you're the one to talk Monkey-boy. I know you haven't told them anything as well." Lime addded snidely, but when she saw the hurt look Gohan was giving her she immediately regretted her words. Lime cupped her hand on his cheek, making Gohan look her in the eyes.

"Hey, you know I'm not really mad. It's just that I don't parade it around." Lime said softly, before pulling him into a hug.

"I know, that's why I thought I should tell them before they put you on a spot and ask you out or something." Gohan said, his face in her hair. Lime chuckled, 'Always looking out for others, just like his dear ol' daddy.'

"Let's just put this behind us, you know you're my favorite Monkey-boy right?"

Gohan perked up, "Of course! You know I hate arguing with you." He smiled, feeling better already.

Lime was glad he accepted, but never doubted if he would. They never needed to apologize to each other, they weren't bounded by blood but their connection was just as tight. "Just be prepared to act as my punching bag later." She said with a wink, before turning on her heels and walking back to the group of girls.

All too eager to hear what that was about, Videl asked, "So, found what the ruckus was about?" She heard most of the conversation and therefore knew Gohan was keeping secrets, but apparently so was Lime. 'Hmmm, maybe it's something in the family?'

"Well, they had asked Gohan if they could date me with his permission." Lime said, a little embarrassed herself.

"So, why did he laugh? Some of them are real perverts. It's better to have him watch your back." Erasa asked, she'd been listening the whole time, observing both Lime and Videl, who seemed awful out-of-character to be so nice and _girly_ around someone she barely knew.

"Well, he laughed because he knew I'd turn them all down." Lime said, suddenly very interested in her shoelaces and started fidgeting with her hair.

"Hey! I know they're no models or anything, but some of my ex-boyfriends are among them you know. Don't act like you're better than all of us!" Angela said, a bit insulted.

"It's not like that. I'm just not really attracted to guys."

When she didn't get a reply she finally got her act together and looked at the group. As a fighter, her posture was very important so she steadied her feet, shoulders backwards and she stood proud before them. 'To hell with it, Gohan's right. If they can't accept me, they're not worth my time.'

"What I'm trying to say, is …. I'm gay."

**Aaaaand that's a wrap. I know, this chapter wasn't that eventful but it had to be done. I had a lot of trouble getting it out of my way, so I'm glad I can focus on the rest of the story. My thanks to everyone who reviewed! I might be able to write some more this month, because of the holidays and I'm done with my exams for the year, but you never know. **


	10. The Black Bow Assassins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 10: **The Black Bow Assassins

Lime smirked inwardly, the dumbstruck faces were hilarious. Deep down she was slightly upset that they made such a big deal out of it, but she had expected a far worse reaction.

Erasa was the first to approach her, "O my god, that must've been so hard to tell! Especially on your first day and all! You are so, so, so so ,_ cool_! She squeaked while hugging Lime shortly.

Lime smiled brightly hearing that. 'Wow, she reminds me of Goten.'

"T-t-t-thanks. It's really not a big deal, it's just a part of me. Gohan figured I should tell you all to avoid awkward moments."

Videl had followed her blond friend, to show her support as well. 'Typical Erasa, always cheering up everyone.' She suddenly remembered something. "Was that the reason you were so embarrassed when the paparazzi asked you if you were in the tournament to marry me?"

Lime's smile faded and her cheeks turned red. In a small voice she responded, "Yes, I was hoping you'd forgotten that. That was also the reason Sensei thought it was hilarious and didn't intervene. I came out to her the week before we went."

The irony wasn't lost on Videl, who chuckled. "Well, sorry for making your life harder."

Suddenly Gohan appeared behind Lime. "Told you they'd take it well. I've been here a while, you should trust your big brother." Lime turned to face Gohan and put her hands on her waist. "Monkey-boy don't think you're off the hook. You're still playing punching bag." Gohan only smirked before joining the rest of the guys on the other side of the gym.

Mr. Ruth cleared his throat. "Class, since I heard Miss Satan has joined our class again I thought it would be appropriate to do Martial Arts today. I heard through the grapevine that there's a new girl who also knows some Martial Arts, can you please raise your hand?"

Glancing to Lime, who had her hand in the air, "Oh, I expected a more muscular frame.. Are you sure you're a Martial Artist?" Lime nodded. Mr. Ruth scanned the class, "Hmmm, I want to know how good you are. No use pitting you against Videl, that'll be a slaughter..." Videl paled when she heard that, 'Yeah, I'll be the one that gets slaughtered. Thank Kami he didn't pick me.'

"Sir, if it's okay with you I would like to spar with Gohan. It's been a while and I want to test how much I've improved." Lime piped up, making the choice for Mr. Ruth easier.

"Very well, Gohan if you'd do the honors." Gohan bowed to Lime and stepped into the ring together with Lime.

Lime bowed, then fell into her Snake-style stance, while Gohan slipped into a stance she didn't immediately recognize. He held his left arm in front of him, bending it slightly while making a claw with his hand. His right hand slightly to the side and held at neck height, keeping it at the same angle, right hand formed a claw as well.

Lime raised an eyebrow. "Crane Style?" When Gohan nodded, she mumbled, "Figures. Never a dull moment."

Lime raced towards Gohan, her hand shot at Gohan's chest, but he easily blocked the hit. Having build up momentum, she continued her onslaught. Chest, arm, leg, no matter where she aimed they were all easily blocked or sidestepped. She felt her ki flicker erratically.

'It's only been a minute! Come on Lime, keep your act together and your temper in check.'

Lime exhaled, trying to calm her senses while Gohan waited for her next move, who nodded in approval.

Five seconds later Lime had calmed herself enough to focus on Gohan's form, instead of her emotions. 'Hmmm, he used this stance on purpose. But why? He always gives me a chance to win, we're equal in terms of power and speed. So how do I defeat the Crane style?'

Before she could start analyzing the style more, Gohan shot forward. Apparently he had waited long enough and started his offensive. Lime ducked below his fist, which scampered her left shoulder. Rolling away to avoid Gohan's follow-up attack. She heard some of the tiles crack under the force of his kick.

'Damn, his attacks are too powerful! But we're equal in strenght, how does he do that?' She felt a jolt of pain going through her shoulder as she tried to block another kick. Then, her eyes shot open in realization. She smiled, 'Of course! Crane focuses on destroying the opponent with powerful blows. Yes, I can work with this.'

Gohan tried punching her solar plexus, but instead of dodging or blocking the hit, Lime caught his fist with both hands. Unable to stop himself, Lime used his momentum against him by throwing him over her shoulder out of the ring.

Smiling, Gohan stood up while dusting off his clothes. "Good, you picked up sooner than I expected, well done." Gohan put his hands together and bowed for her.

"Thank you, Sensei Gohan. It wasn't that hard to notice the flaw in that style, the hits you made DID really hurt." Lime said, while mimicking his action. Before they could say anymore, Videl piped up.

"What do you mean? His style looked perfect to me. You're just better, it had nothing to do with his style." Videl looked confused and tried to hide the newfound respect she had for Gohan, 'He might've lost against Lime, but he did a hell of a lot better than I did.'

Lime shook her head, "No, this has everything to do with style. Gohan has mastered several styles and he trains me to adjust to every new style I fight. He's also a lot stronger than I am and helps me train."

Lime could hardly contain her amusement after seeing the awestruck expressions of everyone. Turning to Mr. Ruth, "Was this demonstration good enough, or do you need another?"

Mr. Ruth was frozen on spot. His jaw had fallen open after the first minute and wasn't about to close. Gohan suddenly glanced at his wristband, then quickly went over to Mr. Ruth to poke him.

"Mr. Ruth? Was that enough? Can we go to the nurse, my back's killing me from landing that hard and I'm sure Lime's shoulder hurts as well." Gohan said, shooting Lime a look.

"Yeah, he did a number on my shoulder, come on Gohan lets go!" Lime pulled Gohan with her as they ran towards the halls. Gohan slammed the door behind him, which woke Mr. Ruth out of his stupor. Mumbling something about reports and fixing the floors he walked to his office, seemingly forgetting the class he was supposed to teach.

Sharpener eventually cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we have some information to add to Gohan's profile." He pulled out a notebook from his bag and started writing. "Apparently, he has a lesbian sister named Lime and they're both excellent Martial Artists. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, they're both fans of the Demon's Disciple." Mark added, his distaste clearly displayed on his face. A shudder went through the group, except Nicole and Videl.

Videl had no idea what was happening, and her curiosity won. Pointing at the notebook, "Can I see that?"

Erasa clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, you guys! This is Videl's first meeting! Every time Gohan leaves the class, we discuss new information about him and we add it to his profile. Everyone knows he's an enigma and we try to uncover his secrets. It's really fun!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. 'O-kay, that's a weird hobby. Still, it'll help me research this guy.' She thought as she scanned the pages. "You know, I can look into the police files if I can find something about him. There's not a lot in here, you're not very good detectives."

Erasa huffed, "Well, it's not like it's easy you know! He's a real smarty, and he's so nice, it's hard to focus on getting information."

Suddenly, a voice behind them spoke up. "You do know that Gohan has the hearing of a bat and an IQ higher than the entire Brief family combined?"

Lime stood in the door opening, a bottle of pain killers in her hand as she walked to the shocked group. Lime smirked, 'Wow, even Goten doesn't look this guilty when he's caught snacking before dinner.'

Mark was the first to recover. "You mean he knows we're doing this? Where is Gohan anyway?"

"The nurse sent him home, she thought he should rest." Lime quickly lied.

**Flashback – Moments earlier**

"Okay Gohan, what's the deal? You know I've been hit harder than that and I know your back isn't _killing you._" Lime asked, making exclamation marks with her fingers.

Gohan looked around to make sure they were alone in the hallway before answering. He then brought up his wristband. "Bulma put in a radio frequency inaudible for human ears in my bracelet, but I can catch it. There's a bus hijacking, I'm intervening before they call Videl. She still needs rest."

Lime looked impressed, "Wow, Bulma really is a genius. Good luck, don't let them bring you down! You're making a difference." She pinched his arm, then headed for the nurses office to score some painkillers. 'Someone has to make sure the story is believable. For a genius you certainly overlook details easily.' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

**Flashback end **

"So, he's not mad at us for trying to find out his secrets?" Erasa asked. Lime could make out the fear in her voice and decided against her initial idea to joke around.

"No, he probably understands and certainly thinks it's hilarious." Lime said, before continuing. "That said, I know for certain he has told you enough to stop this stupid investigation. Gohan's your friend, he should be the one to decide if he wants to confide his secrets with you. If he doesn't want you to know, it's for a good reason."

As the class looked ashamed, Lime's thoughts went to Gohan. 'Don't worry big brother, lil' sister's got your back.'

**Highway 666**

Gohan was flying at top speed, already activating his disguise and transformed. Squinting his eyes on the roads below, he easily spotted a bus speeding with police cars following it. "Hmmm, only two hijackers? I could've sworn they said three on the radio. O well, I better intercept them before they crash that bus."

Descending from the sky at neck-breaking speed, Gohan easily tore through the roof and landed in the middle of the bus. He planned to make a short speech, take out the criminals (he knew from experience now that asking them to surrender wouldn't work), stop the bus and get out of there before the police tried to arrest him again.

Before he could carry out his plan he suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from the back of his head. Not very painful, more like a little headache. Turning around quickly, just in time to dodge another incoming fist.

Standing before him was a teen with curly black hair, a denim vest with a striped undershirt and jeans. He had the initials BBA written on the vest, but the strangest thing about him stumped Gohan.

He had no ki.

Quickly jumping to a conclusion, Gohan's fist shot through the Androids midsection. Wires and bots fell down the hole as Gohan retreated his fist before spinning and kicking his head clean off.

'Oeps, I guess they weren't build like 17 and 18. Could've saved me some energy. O well, live and learn I guess.'

After taking down the Android, Gohan decided information was more important than getting away before the police interfered. "You have ten seconds to identify yourself, your organization and your evil plans to the guy who's going to stop you." He said, while giving a feral grin to the two human culprits.

"I am General Orange of the Black Bow Assassins." The taller of the two started, his voice sounded normal but his yellow eyes betrayed his discomfort. He folded his hands behind his back before continuing, "You might've taken down our first Android, but the next batch will be ready soon and once they're done there's hell to pay. But for now, considering this a warning."

He ended his monologue with a nod to his partner, a short bald man with a gorilla-like figure. He, in turn placed his hands next to the center of his face, fingers spread and outstretched. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and he was too slow in closing them again as the gorilla-man shouted "_Solar Flare!"_

The two of them shot in the air, confident they made a clean escape. The bus below them had stopped the moment the Solar Flare was released and the chauffeur was blinded. General Orange spoke up, "Nice job, let's rendez-vous at aaAAAUGH!"

A blinding pain shot through his right leg and when he looked down, he saw the Demon's Disciple smiling with his eyes closed. "Sunlight works against vampires, you're facing a Demon." He then flung General Orange against his gorilla companion, who in turn got knocked out of the air. "Dumbass."

The drop was just 4 meters and with their power level wouldn't kill them, so Gohan left them to be picked up by the police. He wasn't in the mood to face them again, so he blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

'School's ending in half an hour anyway.'

**Capsule Corp**

Gohan landed in the huge garden surrounding Capsule Corp, as he felt the familiar ki's of the Briefs with some employees he was familiar with in the building. Before he could move an inch, a childish yell came from behind him.

"GOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

A small frame latched onto his leg, huge blue eyes with a large grin looking up to him underneath lavender hairs. Gohan smiled, "Hey Squirt, how's it going?"

With that question his face fell for a moment, and he mumbled "It's alright, just lonely without Dad." He quickly recovered, "Are you here to play with me?"

'Kami, he must've been practicing the puppy dog look with Goten.' Gohan thought while chuckling. "Actually, that's exactly why I'm here. And to talk to your mother about something."

"YEAH! Let's go to the gravity room, then we can play video games with snacks and-and-and-OH! We can play in the garden after that!" Trunks raced off, not bothering to look if Gohan was following.

'I'm glad he's holding up so well, I better catch up with Bulma before playing with him.'

**Son Household – Evening**

"So, the little ones are coming over this weekend?" Chichi asked, turning to the table where Lime, Gohan and Goten were sitting. Gohan was thoroughly enjoying his popsickle, while Goten looked envious at him.

Gohan caught his little brothers glare and smiled softly. He handed him the rest of the ice cream, before getting up to help his mother. "Yeah, I went to Capsule Corp to play with Trunks and he seems lonely without Vegeta so I thought it would be a good idea to have them all here this weekend."

Casting a worried glance towards his mother when she didn't respond, "That is, if you approve."

Chichi smiled, "of course I approve, but I thought you'd be spending the weekend with Dende."

"I figured I could train them during the day, then have a sleepover at the Lookout and be back before breakfast. Sleep is overrated anyway." He added with a wink.

Lime told how she had experienced her first day and how it went while the others listened. Goten had long abandoned the table in favor of the couch and was slowly falling asleep. When the dishes were done Gohan scooped up Goten and brought him to bed.

"So, now that the kid's asleep it's time for some adult conversation." Gohan said while clasping his hands. Lime laughed and Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to enter the Satan City Tournament as the Demon's Disciple, with the little ones. What do you think?"

"Absolutely not! We have enough money to last another year and we paid off Bulma's loan. What if they figure out who you are? Or worse, figure out who the children are!" Chichi said, while Lime tried to hush her in an attempt to not wake Goten. Of course that was unnecessary as the kid slept through everything, but the gesture was appreciated by Gohan.

"Mom, this isn't about the money. Hercule challenged me in one of his speeches. If, no, when I win this tournament the people of Satan City might accept my help more willingly!"

Chichi went silent hearing that. She quickly stood up and walked to the window and gazed at the peaceful countryside. Finally, after processing the idea, she spoke. "Fine, I know you Gohan. You're planning something, so give me all your reasons, not just the one that'll placate me the most."

Gohan smirked. His mother knew him too well. "Fine, First one was what I just said. I want to put Hercule in his place and improve my position as Demon's Disciple. Second is the prize money, we could use it even though we're set for a year. There's a saying about saving for rainy days you know."

That last statement was greeted by a snort from Chichi. Rolling her eyes, she motioned with her hand so Gohan would continue.

"But more importantly, I want the little ones to experience different opponents without being in danger of dying." This peeked her interest. Noticing Gohan's serious expression and body language, she read his mind with ease.

"You're expecting a new threat."

Nodding, Gohan started explaining more thorough. "Yes, today I encountered some thugs who called themselves the Black Bow Assassins. They weren't strong, but they had an Android with them."

Chichi's eyes widened. She remembered all too well how hard they had to train and fight to overcome the Androids the first time around.

Noticing her fear, Gohan quickly stated. "The Android couldn't hold a candle against 16, 17 or 18 so don't worry too much. But he said they were building an army and I want them to be ready for anything."

Chichi exhaled slowly, she hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. "Gohan, I need to think about it okay? This is a lot to take in." She started to walk towards the bedroom. "If that's all, I'll see you tomor-"

Suddenly Lime jumped up. "Wait! I have a question as well." Bowing before her Sensei, she continued. "I want to enter the Tournament as well. Single class as well as double, and I was wondering if you want to be my partner, Sensei."

Chichi smiled softly, she sensed Lime really wanted to participate. "And what is your reason for entering?"

"Well, Videl's going to be there and I want to hang out some more with her and her friends. Plus, we get to represent the Anonymous Dojo in Satan City and we'll be fighting against the Demon Dojo. That'll be fun."

"Well, same applies to you. I'll think about it. If that's all, you youngsters have kept this old lady up long enough. Goodnight." With that, she turned to her bedroom and shut the door.

Lime chuckled. "That went well."

Gohan silently agreed. If anyone had said to him years ago that his mother would turn out this lenient he would've called the asylum.

"You think she's gonna say yes?"

Lime furrowed her brow in confusion. Standing up and circling Gohan, she sized Gohan up from head to toes.

"Eeehm, what are you doing?"

"Checking if your stupidity is visible or you have to open your mouth to show it, lil' Monkey Boy."

"Hey!"

"Shush, you'll wake up Goten." Lime said playfully. Meeting Gohan's gaze, she continued. "Mom always says she has to _think about it_ when she doesn't want us to get too excited just yet. Seriously, she's your mother, you should be able to read her better."

"Please, I'll never understand you Earth woman. Maybe it's the Saiyan side interfering." Gohan said, while looking at the sky. His eyes got a faraway expression.

Lime knew she had to give him his moment to reminisce, and to be ready when he got back. 'Dammit, he just had to say _Earth _woman.'

A minute passed before Gohan suddenly shook his head, as if to wake up from his stupor.

"Thinking about her again?"

"Yeah. I know she's doing well, but it still hurts you know?"

**Flashback**

**Planet Winter – 6 years ago**

"Please Gohan, you don't have to do this!" A first form Frieza lookalike screamed. Her horns were much less pointy and instead of purple, white and pink her main colors were light green, yellow and dark blue. Her form was much more feminine, her breast armor filled in much nicer and grew all the way to her knees, making it look like a Maiden's armor.

Turning to the creature, Gohan replied with a soft tone. "You know I do Fross. It's my duty." Gathering all his courage while staring in her beautiful azure eyes, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

As he flew up to the atmosphere he powered up to Super Saiyan, not looking back so he didn't see the desperate dash Fross made, but he did hear her desperate plea.

"DON'T DO IT GOHAN!"

**Flashback End**

"I think it's time to visit Dad. I'll see you tomorrow Lime." Gohan said. He gave Lime a halfhearted hug and left the house.

Lime followed her big brother's movement using ki sensing, making sure he was okay. When his ki stopped and stabilized at Goku's memorial, she sighed. 'Guess he's still not over that situation.'

She got up and after putting on her pajamas she crawled in her bed. Smiling to herself she recalled everything that happened today. "Overall, today went pretty well."

**That's it for now. Next chapter, it's finally weekend! You'll finally get an idea what training in the Anonymous gym is like, some of the students there might be familiar to some of the die hard fans of DB, and you'll also see how Gohan trains the ****_little ones.  
><em>****This is also the last chapter of the year so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah and a happy New Year! Thank you all for keeping an interest in the story and for all the wonderful reviews. (I'm really glad you all responded positively to Lime being gay, except for the guest who couldn't believe I pulled that haha.) **


End file.
